Glycerine
by L'ange-Sans-Ailes
Summary: The Brotherhood have done it all, laundry, fallen in love, produced offspring, partied, fought the government, and saved the world. So what’s left for them? Sequel to Born To Raise Hell.
1. Brotherhood Normality

**A/N:** Well I'm back with a brand new story. First things first, by now you can assume I don't own the X-Men, or for that matter the Brotherhood. I also don't own Miranda Veracruz de la Jolla Cardinal. Well hope you enjoy number four as much as I did writing it.

It's been three long months since last we saw the Brotherhood of Misunderstood Lazy Drunks Who Like to Fight. Three long months, since their epic battle with a demon born from the deepest pit of Hell. Three months of healing, heavy drinking, and midnight madness movie marathons. Yes the Brotherhood has been enjoying life, but as we all know life lies.

-The Brotherhood Boarding House-

"The Bayville Park is now open to the public. Following what eyewitnesses called 'a freak accident.' Trees were knocked over, massive craters and fissures littered the ground, the very Earth was scorched black. Some believe it to be the work of mutants, others claim lightning hit a gas line. This is Miranda Veracruz de la Jolla Cardinal signing off."

Pietro sat on the couch watching with minimal interest, "Are you going to eat all of that?" He reached for a bowl of popcorn and promptly withdrew his hand before it could be bitten, "Like you need to eat all of that," His protest was met with a low growl, "Well aren't you irritable," He peeked an eyebrow as the contents of the bowl disappeared, "Wanda, we're out of food and this is all your fault!"

"What? How is this my fault?" Wanda's voice boomed from the kitchen.

Pietro crossed his arms, "Well if you would have kept your hands off Red, none of this would have happened."

Wanda walked into the living room and stared at her brother, "Look little brother, I'm going to be a 'father' soon. So, if you can't handle our growing family…" she paused and there was another low growl directed at Pietro, "Deuce here can persuade you otherwise."

Pietro looked down at the demon dog, "I still can't believe that old witch sent you a puppy. She didn't even cut air holes in the box."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "It's obviously not a normal dog."

Pietro smirked, "Abnormal is more like it."

Wanda glared at her twin, "What?"

Pietro shook his head, "How many dogs do you know have horns, a spade on the end of their tails, and can take down Freddy?" Pietro scratched the dog behind its ear, "Not to mention its other abilities."

Wanda sat down on the couch, just as footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Lance rounded the corner and sat in his armchair, "Anything good on?"

Pietro shrugged, "Not really."

Lance nodded, "How's the Devil Dog doing?"

Wanda smiled, "Pietro's been harassing him all day."

Before Pietro could issue his rebuttal the front door swung wide open, "Wanda! Oih'm home! No, no, no Wanda, you can't be in the show!"

St. John, Todd, and Freddy walked into the room with several grocery bags in theirs arms, "Do you have to say that every time we come home yo?"

St. John nodded, "Oih'm just showin' the lady of the house some respect mate."

Freddy sighed, "You know we live with three women right?"

St. John smiled a toothy grin, "Roihght, but Wanda's the one who's home all day with us."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Did you get Deuce's dog food?"

St. John hurried the boys into the kitchen, "Course Sheila, you wrote it on the list twice and then you threatened us with baby-sitting."

"I wish the world was a fly and I was a giant rolled up newspaper!" Regan's voice filled the house as she walked into the living room.

Lance smiled, "Hi honey. Bad day?"

Regan walked up to Lance and grabbed his face, what happened next shocked what few occupants of the room remained, she gave him the longest most passionate kiss she had given him in a long time.

Wanda and Pietro's jaws dropped and Pietro covered Deuce's eyes, "Did I miss something?" Wanda shrugged.

She finally broke the kiss, "A fat man sat next to me on the bus again. He asked me if it hurt when I fell from Heaven. The whole time he's leaning on my boob. So, I hit him and asked if it hurt when my fist made contact with his face."

Lance looked like he was about to level all of New York, just to avenge his wife, "John, Fred, Todd! In here now!" He eyed the boys as they ran into the room, "Which one of you has my keys?" Todd dug in his pocket and produced the keys to Lance's jeep. Lance stuck out his hand and Todd tossed them to him. He caught them effortlessly, he then handed the keys to his wife.

She stared at the pieces of metal in confusion, "What am I going to do with your jeep?"

Lance shook his head, "Not my jeep anymore."

The occupants of the room were taken aback. Regan's eyes grew wide with surprise, "What?"

Lance closed his eyes; "It's yours now. Me and the boys can hoof it around town for a while," She stared at him with love in her eyes, "You're not gonna cry are you?" She hugged him, "Can't you hug Johnny? He's better with emotions."

Regan regained her composure, "I'm going to let that slide because you've given me a way to get to school."

Wanda smirked, "Who'd have thought that a stripper was going to medical school?"

Regan tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Well I can't very well strip for the rest of my life. I am twenty."

Math was being conducted in each of the Brotherhood boy's heads. Naturally Pietro was the first to respond, "So you're two years older than Lance?" She nodded, "Well at least she's legal." All the Brotherhood members had a good laugh.

-A few hours later in the backyard-

Pietro walked into the yard and into the open garage, where Lance was busying himself making the necessary repairs to his wife's 'new' jeep.

Lance looked up from the engine, "Hey, can you hand me that screwdriver?" Pietro nodded and handed him a flathead, "Thanks?"

Pietro leaned against the front of the jeep, "What have you been doing?"

Lance pulled out a rag and began cleaning off his hands, "I gave it an oil change and a tune-up, cleaned and polished the engine, and I just tuned the carburetor, so I'm gonna put the air-cleaner on and make sure it all works out."

Pietro nodded and peered into the back of the garage at the meanest white car he had ever scene, "When are you going to finish that?"

Lance turned his head to the car.

-Flashback-

The Brotherhood boys stood outside of the closed garage, each member seemingly afraid to open the door.

Pietro pushed Lance, "You're the leader. You open the door."

Lance crossed his arms, "I am the leader, Todd, open the door."

Todd sighed and walked to the massive door, he crouched down and pulled as hard as he could. The door swung up taking the green teen with it, "Get me down yo!" Lance grabbed the boy by a belt loop and pulled. There was a thump as he hit the ground, "Thanks."

Freddy stared at all the boxes that were stuffed in the garage, "How did we get stuck with this job?"

Lance sighed, "Because Boss-Lady said we could keep anything we find."

St. John groaned, "Can't oih just burn it down and go watch moih stories?"

Lance sighed, "That's plan 'B'."

-An hour later-

Boxes littered the yard; the last thing in the garage was a tarp and whatever the tarp hid. At the moment the boys were digging through boxes trying to find anything of value.

Pietro slammed a box on the ground, "Forty-seven boxes and nothing worth our time."

Lance stood up and moved to the garage, "Might as well finish up," He grabbed the tarp and gave it a mighty tug. As it hit the ground Lance's jaw dropped, "Dibs!" The Other Brotherhood members ran to his side only to stand face to grill with a car.

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "It's a car."

Lance smiled, "Not just any car. It's a Challenger." Lance walked into the garage and smiled as the door opened, "Todd, Pietro help me get it out of here." Pietro rolled his eyes but grabbed onto the bumper, Todd did the same. After a few seconds, the car was in a small clearing, "It's beautiful."

He popped the hood and Todd lifted it, "I don't think it's gonna go very far yo."

Lance made his way around the car, "No engine."

Pietro smirked, "Nice one, found a car with no engine. Now what are you going to do?"

Lance began his journey back into the house; "Just throw this stuff out by the curb. I've got an idea."

The Brotherhood exchanged knowing glances, "Last time he said that, we almost died yo."

-Present time-

Lance threw up in a trashcan. Pietro peeked an eyebrow "You'd figure a guy who moves the Earth could stand a little motion sickness."

Lance wiped his mouth clean, "After I got Mystique to give me the title, me and Todd welded a roll cage and mounted some bucket seats with some five-point harnesses in it, but without an engine it's kinda useless."

Pietro blinked, "Todd can weld?"

Before Lance could answer, Raven's voice could be heard from the house, "Lance, Pietro get your Asses in here!"

Lance continued to clean his hands, "Boss-Lady sounds mad," Pietro only nodded as they made their way to the house.


	2. When Worlds Collide

-The Brotherhood Kitchen-

Freddy leaned against the kitchen counter, while Todd sat on said counter. Raven, Regan, Wanda, and St. John sat in the chairs around the table. A brown envelope sat in front of Raven. The back door slammed and Pietro and Lance walked into the room. Pietro leaned against the doorframe while Lance ventured to the sink to wash his hands.

Raven cleared her throat, "How kind of you to join us."

Lance turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel, "No problem."

Raven smiled, obviously having an ace up her non-existent sleeve, "I have wonderful news. With some clever manipulating I have succeed in re-enrolling you at school." This statement was met with six especially shocked gazes.

Todd scratched his head, "So who did you…"

"Finish that sentence and I will sell your legs to a French restaurant," Raven glared at the teen, "I simply have some very compromising photos with certain members of the school board."

Realization hit Wanda, "So those tests you made us take…"

Raven smiled, "Placement exams," she pulled out a sheet of paper from the brown envelope; "And apparently all of you are senior material."

Freddy shook his head, "Why should we go back to school?"

Raven sat back in her chair, "You may be delinquents, but even delinquents need an education."

Lance sighed in defeat as he threw the towel over his shoulder, "What about classes?"

Raven pulled another sheet of paper out from the envelope; she then slid it across the table towards Lance, "Take a look for yourself."

Lance picked up the paper and examined it, "We all have the same classes?" Raven nodded, "This shouldn't be too hard, when do we start?"

-One-week later-

The Brotherhood walked through a field, green grass swaying gently in the wind. Lance was wide-awake leading his brethren to their destination, but as we all know the Brotherhood can be irritating. For instance since they left the boarding house, St. John was consistently flicking his lighter.

"So this is walking?" Pietro looked down at his feet, "I hate it. Why can't I run?" Lance's eye began to twitch.

Todd walked with a slump slightly dragging his feet, "Why'd we have to wake up so early yo? Not like we ever went to first period anyways." Lance started grinding his teeth.

Freddy yawned, "Lance I'm tired, why can't we take the bus?" Lance balled up his fists.

St. John continued to flick his lighter, "Lance oih found a squirrel, can oih burn it?"

Lance released a small tremor, "Shut up, shut up, shut up, and no!"

Wanda shook her head, "You realize we live on the other side of the track-field right?" The boys looked behind them to see the fence they hopped over and Regan getting into the jeep, then they looked around and finally noticed the bleachers and some girls stretching and running a few laps, "You idiots are so oblivious."

They continued walking after collecting odd looks from the track team, "What classes we got yo?"

Lance dug around in his vest pocket, and pulled out the schedule, "First we have English, then Chemistry, third period is Keyboarding, after that is Gym, then lunch, finally we have Automotive Technology, and Mystique set it up so we'd have sixth period off."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "I'm going to be filthy."

-First period, English-

The teacher stood at the head of the class, eyeing each individual as they squirmed in their seats, "I expect you to be in your seats when the bell rings everyday." As he finished his sentence voices could be heard from down the hall.

"Where is this place yo?"

"I don't remember. All these hallways look the same. Here it is," the door swung open and Lance looked into the class and down at the piece of paper in his hands, "Are we in the right place?"

The teacher sighed, "If you're Mr. Alvers, Mr. Allerdyce, Mr. Dukes, Mr. and Mrs. Maximoff, and Mr. Tolensky, then yes, you're in the right place." He studied the teenagers as they walked into the room, "Please sit down." He studied the Maximoff twins especially hard.

Wanda leaned over to her brother, "Why is he staring at us?"

"He said 'Mrs.' and I didn't have a sister while I was in school, so he probably thinks we're married," he whispered back to her.

"Ewe," was all she replied.

-A couple of hours later on the front steps of Bayville High-

Anna Marie Darkholme and Warren Worthington III were walking up the steps, until a voice caught her attention.

She turned around to meet the voice. Kitty ran up to her friend's side, "Anna, did you, like hear the news?"

Anna looked at her friend in confusion, "What news? What are ya talkin' about?" But before the teenager could answer an explosion filled the air and six very familiar voices soon followed.

"Todd!" Lance's voice was followed by a tremor.

"That's got to be a level five biohazard!" Pietro exclaimed after opening the window above the girls and Warren.

A blue hex bolt flew out of said window, "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to hex you all the to China!"

"Oh come on yo, it wasn't my fault!" Todd's panicked voice cried out.

Freddy gasped for air, "It smells like liquid death!"

"Does this mean we get A's?" St. John's optimism boomed from the open window.

Warren smiled, "You're right public school is more entertaining than private school."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Yeah but with them around, don't plan on surviving it."

"Hey Anna let's do lunch!" she looked up to see Pietro's smug smile.

Anna sighed, "It's the first day of school and ya already blew up a classroom."

Pietro nodded, "But we've already proved our thesis."

Anna looked unimpressed, "Which was?"

Pietro smirked, "If you mix all the chemicals together in the sink it will result in a bad idea."

Anna let a small smile slip; "Ah'll meet ya by the picnic tables!"

-Third period, Keyboarding-

The esteemed members of the Brotherhood stood in awe around Freddy as he flawlessly typed away.

Wanda leaned over to her brother, "For a guy with finger's as big as my hand, he sure can type." Pietro could only nod in agreement.

-Forth period, Gym-

The Brotherhood boys sat on the bleachers watching their classmates play basketball. They had gone unnoticed until one of the balls came their way.

The coach looked down at his roll sheet, "Alvers!" Lance looked at him with a peeked eyebrow, "You and your friends have been sitting around all day! Tomorrow you're playing a five on five game against your classmates!"

Wanda made her way to her teammates; "There are twenty people in here. Did you honestly think you'd get away with sitting around?"

Pietro smirked, "In our defense, half the class is comprised of girls, and they're very distracting."

-Lunch-

It was nearing the end of lunch, and Pietro and Anna had talked the entire time. They had a lot to catch up on. But as usual, nothing remains pleasant for a member of the Brotherhood.

"Pietro I have to tell…" She trailed off. Pietro's eyes went wide in shock. She grew concerned, "Pietro are ya okay?" She finally turned around and saw something that shocked and frightened her. Tabby had just passionately kissed Kurt. She immediately turned to face Pietro and grabbed his hand before he could get up.

"Let me go Rogue," She flinched at his use of her codename.

But she quickly regained her composure, "No, in case ya haven't noticed you're about to beat up mah brother." He stared at her, "Just give me until the end of the nahght."

He shook his hand loose and sighed, "Fine."

-Fifth period, Automotive Technology-

As Lance walked into the room he was immediately approached by the teacher, "Alvers, when I saw your name, I thought there was a typo on my roll sheet."

Lance smirked, "Yeah my Boss-lady wanted us to finish off our educations," he turned to face his team, "This is without a doubt the coolest teacher I've ever had. Meet Mr. Garcia."

The teacher smiled, "It was a real shame when they kicked you boys out of school, but looks like you came back with numbers. Well grab a wrench and start tightening some bolts, I'm sure Lance will show you around."

Lance looked around and something magnificent caught his eye, "Hey Garcia is that a 440 big block?"

Mr. Garcia looked at the old engine, "Yeah, I could never get it to work," he smiled as an idea struck him, "Tell you what Alvers, if you and your little buddies can get it working not only will you get an A for the course but I'll let you keep it too."

An evil Brotherhood glint came from Lance's eye, "You got a deal."


	3. Unmoving But Broken

-Later that day at the Boarding House-

The Brotherhood had made a quick getaway from school once they realized how close they really lived.

Pietro walked out of the shower in clean clothes; apparently Lance had forgot to tell him that engines are generally filthy. His long silver bangs hung from their normal perch from atop his head, framing his face. He made his way to Lance and Regan's room, and knocked on the door and waited.

Lance smiled as he opened the door, some numbers on a notepad was present in his hand, "What do you think? A 440 six-pack with spacers for the carburetors."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "I don't know what you're talking about," he sighed, "I saw something today."

Lance nodded, "We all saw it," Pietro looked at him in surprise, "I just want to know when St. John got a tattoo of a fiery rose on his thigh."

"What?" Pietro shook his head attempting to rid himself of the mental image of St. John in the school showers, "No, not that. I saw something today that might rip the Brotherhood in half."

Suddenly Lance become serious, "What did you see?"

Pietro sighed, "I saw Tabby making out with the blue fuzz ball."

Lance paused for what must have seemed like an eternity to the self-proclaimed fastest man alive, "Tell me everything."

-Several minutes later-

Lance sat on his bed with his face buried in his hands, "Why did it have to be Freddy?"

Pietro sighed as he leaned against the doorframe, "I know, I'd rather give Wanda bad news than do this to Freddy."

Lance stood up, "The man is a Saint among thieves, he's the one member of the Brotherhood that doesn't deserve this," he began walking towards the door.

Pietro moved out of his way, "What are we going to do?" Both teens began walking down the hall.

Lance paused at the top of the stairs; "We find Freddy and distract him until Anna comes up with a better plan."

At the moment Raven reached the top of the stairs, "Fred isn't here, he said he was going to visit that dreadful blonde."

"Shit," Lance turned to Pietro, "That dreadful blonde is cheating on him with your son."

Raven peeked an eyebrow, "Wait here."

Pietro shook his head, "Lance I should run ahead and try to calm him down."

Lance stared at the speedster, "Fine, but we'll be right behind you. If he gets out of hand," He paused, "stay out of his way."

"Here," the boys looked to Raven, "Put it in your ear, we'll stay in touch." She paused for a moment "If he harms my son…" Pietro only nodded and then seemed to disappear into nothingness.

Lance looked at the shape-shifter, "Wake up St. John, tell the team to suit up, we're moving out."

Raven smirked as Lance ducked back into his room, "Well aren't you Mr. Leader."

-Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute-

Pietro sped into the front yard and surveyed the damage. Concussive blasters had been ripped out of their foundations, cameras lay shattered on the ground, and what Pietro saw next brought a slight smirk to his face. Scott, Logan, and Piotr lay on the ground each one savagely beaten. He examined Logan's face closely; it was in the process of regeneration.

Pietro chuckled, "When Wolverine gets done growing his face back he's going to be pissed."

He sped into the gapping hole that used to be occupied by some form of door. He noticed Ororo's unconscious body on one of the couches. He looked around, not really sure which way to go until…

"_Pietro."_

Pietro peeked an eyebrow in confusion, _"Jean?"_

"_He's in the subbasement, please hurry."_

Pietro smirked, _"Speed is my business."_

He sped to the secret elevator and dropped into the shaft through annihilated doors. He landed on the smashed elevator cart and jumped through the doors into the subbasement. He peered down the long hallway and saw Hank lying in a heap and Freddy savagely punching the Danger Room doors. He then disappeared.

-Down the hall-

Freddy continued to pound the door relentlessly. Tears stinging at his eyes. He cocked back his right fist and sent it flying towards the door, but Pietro materialized in front of him. Freddy managed to stop his fist just inches in front of Pietro face.

Freddy shook his head, "What are you doing? I coulda squashed you."

Pietro smiled, "But you didn't," He become more serious, "Come on Freddy, I know you have more self-control than this. What in the name of Odin do you think you're doing?"

Tears began to stream from the giant's eyes, and he bowed his head in shame, "I thought she loved me, I thought she understood me, I thought… I thought…"

Pietro nodded, "That it would last forever." Freddy only nodded, "Let's go home before they decide to make us pay for all of this." Pietro reached up to his ear; "Cancel back-up."

-The Danger Room-

Tabby sat against the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest, "I didn't want to hurt you." Kurt attempted to comfort her, but the damage was already done, she had heard everything.

-A few minutes later in front of the mansion-

Freddy and Pietro made their way across the lawn only to be stopped by the remaining X-Men members. Pietro rolled his eyes, "I thought you said you were going to fix this."

Anna glared daggers at the speedster, "Ya didn't even give me a chance!"

Pietro furrowed his brow, as he an his only present comrade were slowly encircled by the rest of the X-Men, who Pietro had to admit had changed significantly since last he saw them; "If you don't mind, Freddy and I are going to walk through those broken gates, and you're not going to do a thing to stop us."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "I totally don't think you're in a position to be making demands Pietro."

Pietro smirked and held up three fingers, "I have three fantastic reason's for why you're going to step aside and let us go."

As the only team leader present everyone turned to Anna, she held up her hand signaling for them to stop. Then she crossed her arms, "Ah'm waitin'."

Pietro chuckled, "First, Freddy promises not to rip blue boy in half when he sees him at school," Freddy slowly nodded in agreement, "Second, the rest of the Brotherhood is on their way as we speak, and I'm just in a foul enough mood to wait for them to show up."

Anna shook her head, "Third?"

Pietro smiled at her, "Third?" he nodded, "Freddy took down you're A team, the weather witch, Bigfoot, and all of your defenses by himself. Still think you can take the both of us?"

Anna signaled for the rest of the X-Men to clear a path, allowing Pietro and Freddy to begin walking towards the gate. As Pietro passed her she whispered, "Nahce bluff."

-Several minutes later at the Boarding House-

Freddy sat on the couch just staring at the TV.

Todd hopped on the couch next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Freddy there are other fish in the sea."

If at all possible Freddy's frown actually got longer, "I don't like fish."

St. John smiled and jumped off the armchair, "Well at least you still got us mate."

"Suddenly I have a craving for sea bass," he leaned back in his chair, "I just need someone to hold me and tell me it's going to be okay." Everyone looked at Wanda, but Pietro pushed her towards Freddy. She reluctantly stretched her arms out, "I needa go find Lance!" he got off the couch and ran up the stairs.

Wanda wiped the sweat of her brow, "That was close." Everyone stared at the resident witch, "What?"

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "For a big guy, he's pretty quick."

Lance's voice could then be heard from upstairs, "Freddy? Can't breathe!" A tremor and a slammed door followed this outburst. Soon after, Lance descended the stairs and glared at the occupants of the living room, "New house rule. From now on there is no hugging in this house, the only things that are allowed are the affectionate grunt, polite hand shakes, and shoulder punches."


	4. Grey Parents

-The next day in Gym-

The Brotherhood boys stood on one side of the court each one dressed in red sweat pants and white t-shirts. Lance, following Wanda's advice, tied his long luxurious hippy hair into a loose ponytail. Wanda sat on the bleachers with the rest of the class while the couch selected their team. With a crash course in basketball taught by Pietro coupled with their mutant abilities they were confident in their victory.

The Coach smiled triumphantly as he assembled a mix of girls and boys to go up against the Brotherhood, "All right I want a clean game, nothin' fancy. First team to make ten baskets wins, got it?" All ten players nodded in confirmation.

Lance stood across from a very tall boy while the Coach was about to lob the ball into the air. He smirked, "Wait a minute," the Coach looked at him, "Todd you do it." The Brotherhood only smiled as Todd went to face the taller boy.

The Coach tossed the ball in the air, and almost immediately Todd leapt into the air and grabbed the ball leaving the rest of the class amazed, "Good day to be the Toad yo." He then tossed the ball toward one of his opponents.

The blonde girl smiled as she extended her arms to catch the ball, "What an idiot."

But as she finished her sentence, Pietro materialized in front of her and caught it, "Yeah but he's our idiot." He then tossed the ball to another opponent and caught it before they could, he repeated the process until he was under the basket and took his shot. It hit the backboard and fell through the hoop, "That's one."

The other team returned the ball all the way down the court, doing their best to avoid Todd and Pietro. But what one brunette boy didn't count on was running straight into the immovable. Freddy smirked, "You can't get passed me."

The brunette chuckled, "I don't need to," he jumped and took the shot, but what was sheer joy swiftly turned into shock. Freddy extended his arm and actually caught the ball. He pitched it underhanded toward the opposite goal. It flew in the air and descended through the hoop thoroughly rendering everyone, even the Brotherhood, speechless.

The game was pretty one sided, after the initial shock had worn off. The boys were rather prideful with their skills. Regan had taught St. John how to aim with his flamethrowers, which had the unforeseen effect to also give him an uncanny ability to shoot the ball from almost anywhere on the court and make a basket. Lance constantly held a smirk on his face as he lead his team down the court, always seeming to put the ball in the exact place that it would need to be. Todd literally hopped for joy when he discovered he could dunk all the way from the three-point line with little to no effort. Freddy learned a valuable lesson as well, that playing defensively and waiting for your opponent to come to you, is usually better than running in like a chicken with its head cutoff. Pietro simply enjoyed finally being able to use all of his abilities to play a game he loved as a child.

Needless to say everyone was amazed at the Brotherhood boys. The Coach eyed the boys, he stared long and hard until he smiled, "Don't cause any trouble, and you'll ace my class."

Wanda walked to the boys with a smirk on her face, "I thought I'd have to bail you idiots out with a hex or two, but you actually proved to be in control…" She paused, "For once."

-Several minutes later at lunch-

The Brotherhood members, minus one speed demon, had gathered outside at a picnic table, each one holding their lunch. They sat down and began poking at the gelatinous blob that occupied their trays.

Freddy was the first to bring it to his mouth, he chewed it for a minute then swallowed, "I think its pizza."

St. John shook his head, "Where oih come from pizza is cheesy, not a brown blob."

Wanda hexed her lunch, which gathered a stair from her teammates, "What? It moved."

Todd stuck out his tongue and licked his fork, "I eat bugs, and I still won't eat this crud yo."

Lance peeked an eyebrow, "Where'd Pietro go?"

Wanda shrugged, "As soon as he saw 'lunch' he took off."

As if on cue the absent speedster appeared at the table with his hands behind his back, "Lucky for us Mystique believes in a healthy and nutritious lunch," he pulled his hands from behind his back revealing several brown paper bags, "Just don't tell her I bought cheeseburgers and curly fries." Needless to say the Brotherhood were extremely happy. Then, as a team, they ripped through the bags and devoured everything edible.

-Several hours later in the Danger Room-

Anna stood in full uniform surveying her exhausted team. Costumes were ripped, bodies bruised and bleeding, but their spirits remained strong. She looked up to the command center, "Again." She then turned back to her team, "Switch it up, the Brotherhood are unpredictable and ah don't want anyone bein' caught off guard."

Laura walked up to her leader, "Shouldn't we just exploit their weaknesses?"

Anna nodded, "They have individual weaknesses, but they also share one weakness as a group."

Laura peeked an eyebrow in interest, "Which would be?"

Anna smirked, "They need the ground." As she finished her sentence Brotherhood replicas made themselves present, "Take 'em down." She flew through the air and knocked the head off the Pietro duplicate clean off.

-Meanwhile at the Boarding House-

Lance was sitting on the steps to the back door reading the paper. Pietro soon made his way through the door and sat with him.

He peeked an eyebrow at what he saw, "Lance?"

Lance didn't look up from the paper, "What?"

Pietro pointed to Regan and Todd, "What's wrong with your wife?"

Lance looked up and saw several posts in the ground with Regan and Todd leaping from one to another engaged in a sparing match, "She thought she gained five pounds, so she threw some fence posts into the ground and decided to take over Todd's training." Pietro suddenly shivered, "What?"

Pietro shook his head, "I don't know, bad vibe I guess."

Lance returned to his newspaper. After a few minutes he spoke again, "Are you ready for the Senior class field trip tomorrow?"

Pietro smirked, "We haven't been in school a week and we already have a field trip?"

Lance smiled, "Senior year is supposed to be the easiest one."

The Brotherhood discussion was soon cut short by Freddy's voice, "Bad Deuce! Bad Deuce! Bad Deuce!" and with that a massive jet-black dog barreled through the side fence into the backyard dragging Freddy by the pants leg.

Wanda kicked open the backdoor, sending Lance and Pietro to the ground, "Freddy if you hurt my dog, I'm going to throw you off the Statue of Liberty head first!" The dog let go of Freddy on sight of Wanda and shrunk down into the puppy the Brotherhood boys knew and loathed.

Lance got to his feet and dusted himself off, he then gave off a tremor which caused everyone, including Deuce, to pause in place, "Wanda keep an eye on your dog, Freddy stay away from the dog, and Regan let go of Todd's head. I'm gonna take a nap."

Wanda peeked an eyebrow, "What's his problem?"

Pietro only shrugged, as Freddy caught his breath, and Todd fell off the post when Regan released his head.

-A few hours later in the X-mansion living room-

Jean was frantically pacing back and forth. Her plump belly had grown significantly since last we saw the read head.

Kitty stared at Jean with worry, "Jean you totally need to sit down."

Piotr nodded in agreement, "I do not think it is good for the little one."

Jean paused and shook her head, "No you don't understand. I haven't told my parents about…" she motioned to her stomach.

Kitty peeked an eyebrow, "You haven't told them that your, like, pregnant?"

Jean sighed, "I always meant to. But how do you tell your parents you're pregnant? Much less you're in a lesbian relationship with a witch, and she's actually the father?"

Piotr scratched his head, "Very slowly?" At that moment a knock came at the door.

Jean began to panic, "They're here. I am so dead." Jean inched her way to the door until she was finally close enough to open it. There stood her parents, the ones responsible for her birth, and under present circumstances, quite possibly the ones responsible for her death.

Needless to say the Grey's were extremely shocked to see their daughter in this 'situation.'

Elaine Grey took a step forward and hugged her daughter, "Jean, how?"

Jean returned the hug, "I fell in love."

Elaine smiled, "How far along are you?"

Jean thought about it for a few seconds, "About seven months."

After the initial shock wore off Dr. John Grey joined the hug as well, "Is that nice Scott boy the father?"

Jean's eyes went wide, obviously she still hadn't decided on what to tell her parents, "Scott? Father? No. It's… someone else."

Elaine nodded, "Well does he stay at the institute?"

Jean flinched inwardly at the use of the word 'he,' but she continued to smile, "Um… no he lives at the Brotherhood Boarding House, behind the high school."

Dr. Grey frowned, "Aren't those the boys that give you such a hard time?"

Jean tried to avoid the rocky subject, "Well they have started turning their lives around."

This statement caused Dr. Grey to smile, "So when do we get to meet the young man?"

Before Jean could stop herself she answered, "How about after you settle in?"

The Grey's were visibly excited, "That sounds great honey."


	5. The Longest Night

-A few hours later in the Boarding House driveway-

The sky grew darker by the minute. Jean walked with her parents up the driveway and along the sidewalk. She would occasionally peer behind her to give them a look. To say Jean was nervous would be like saying the ocean is a puddle.

Elaine looked at her daughter with worry, "What's wrong Jean?"

Jean sighed, "I just don't want you to be too shocked with what you're about to see."

Dr. Grey smiled, "Oh I'm sure we can handle what ever mutations these boys have developed."

Jean chuckled nervously, "It's not their powers I'm worried about."

True to Brotherhood fashion, yelling could be heard through the door.

"What do you mean you shrunk my favorite shirt!" a tremor followed this outburst.

"Lance you know I hate that shirt!" The voice obviously belonging to Regan, shouted back.

"I know that's why it's my favorite!" Lance responded.

Jean knocked on the door and it was immediately swung open, revealing Lance's intimidating frame, "What do you want Red? Can't you see me and the wife are bonding?"

Dr. Grey's eyes went wide, "Wife? It's not him is it?"

Jean frantically shook her head, "Of course not." The Greys let out a sigh of relief.

Regan walked to her husband's side, "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to let them in?"

Lance threw his hands into the air, "Johnny, the x-geeks are here to take your playmate home."

A loud thud could be heard from the second floor, followed by a slammed door. St. John Allerdyce himself then descended the stairs wearing his flame retardant uniform and flamethrowers, "Loihke hell they are." He aimed his flamethrower at the Grey family. Jean simply rolled her eyes and made a gesture with her hand, that caused the Aussie to spin around until he hit the ground.

Dr. Grey paled considerably but before he could ask Jean had already answered, "Its not him either." By now Lance and Regan grew bored with the situation and left for the living room.

Amara soon dashed down the stairs, "I didn't know they knew I was here," she saw the redhead, "Oh hi Jean, I was just…" she paused, "Studying."

"You don't have any books," Jean shook her head, "Go wait in the car." Amara gave St. John a quick hug and left for the car. She sighed, "Let's get this over with."

They walked into the living room where Freddy, Lance, and Regan were watching an old black and white movie.

Elaine studied the mountain of a boy, "Wasn't that the boy that was captured by the government?"

"Yeah, but we busted him out yo. No one keeps the Brotherhood down for long," Todd's voice seemed to come from nowhere, "Well except maybe the school board, but they are a lot tougher than they look."

Jean buried her face in her hand, "Oh no."

The Greys looked around, "Who said that?"

Todd then dropped from the ceiling and examined the guests, "You're friendly neighborhood Toad," he then looked over his shoulder to his fearless leader, "What are they doing here?"

Realization finally hit Lance. A sinister smile crept onto his lips, "Everyone to the kitchen now! Jean's gonna tell her parents about Wanda!"

With that the esteemed members of the Brotherhood all made a quick dash for the back of the house. St John bringing up the rear, "Wait for me mates!"

Dr. Grey looked down at his daughter, "Who is Wanda?"

Jean didn't return the look, but a familiar voice cut through the air, "What are you idiots doing in here!"

Jean smiled, "They should be in the kitchen."

Jean led her parents through the archway and into the kitchen, where the entire Brotherhood team was stationed. Lance and Regan leaning against the counter, Todd crouched on the counter, Freddy rummaging through the fridge, St. John next to the stove, Raven cooking her wards a nutritious meal, the famed Maximoff twins sitting at the table drinking water and cutting vegetables in utter confusion, and Deuce the Devil Dog lay underneath the table at Wanda's feet.

Elaine stood with her mouth agape, "Is there a blue woman wearing a bathrobe cooking rice?"

Raven turned and glared at the woman, "Is there an unwelcome woman wearing a horrendous dress standing in my kitchen critiquing how I take care of my boys?"

Elaine glared right back at the shape-shifter, "Boys? What about these young ladies?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "These 'young ladies' aren't incompetent."

Jean could feel a headache coming on, as could Dr. Grey, "So Jean which one of these…" he paused.

Before he could continue, Wanda interrupted him, "Jean who are these people and why are they here?" The other Brotherhood members, minus Pietro, began to snicker, as she took a drink of water.

Jean smiled, "Well Wanda, they are my parents."

Water and mist shot forth from Wanda's mouth, "Parents?"

Jean stared into Wanda's eyes, then reached into her mind; _"Wanda, please tell me what to say to them."_

Wanda returned the look, _"I don't know, should we try the truth?"_

Jean looked distraught, _"Would they believe us?"_

Wanda stared longingly into her lover's eyes, _"Of course not. Just blame Pietro, everyone else does."_

Jean smiled, _"I love you."_ Wanda smiled and nodded. Jean cleared her throat, as Pietro took a drink of water, "Mom, Dad. Meet Pietro the father of my child."

Water and mist shot forth from Pietro's mouth, "Father?" The rest of the Brotherhood broke out in laughter.

Dr. Grey grabbed Pietro's hand and began shaking it, "Welcome to the family son. I assume you're going to do the right thing and marry our daughter."

Elaine smiled, "What is it that you do?"

Pietro blinked in confusion, "Marry? Work? Wanda?" he paused.

"Oh Anna is gonna be pissed yo," Lance and Regan nodded in agreement with Todd.

Pietro looked at Jean, then Wanda, and finally disappeared leaving a spinning chair. Wanda smiled, "He's a bit shy."

-A few seconds later in Anna and Kitty's room-

Pietro sped to the mansion and up the wall stopping at the balcony that would gain access to Anna's room. He stood their watching her for a few seconds. She sat atop her bed reading some book, he wasn't sure if it was for school or for pleasure. He smiled to himself, lost in her southern beauty. Until his mind caught up with him.

He sighed and knocked on the window. She looked up and gave a small smile. She closed the gap between herself and the window, unlocking it, thus, granting the speedster entrance.

He stepped into the room and smiled at her. She gave him a questioning look, "What's wrong?"

He made his way to her bed and sat down, "Oh nothing, Jean brought her parents over to the Boarding House. I thought she was going to tell them about Wanda." Unbeknownst to the two teens a certain roommate who walks through walls and has no ability to knock was eavesdropping.

Anna peeked an eyebrow, "Didn't she?"

Pietro let himself fall back until he was lying on the bed, "No. She told them I was the father."

She walked to the bed and crawled next to him, "Did ya denah it?"

He snaked arm around shoulder and held her close, "No."

She shook loose from his grasp and sat up, "Well whah not?" he only stared at her, "Ah don't want ya to dime out your sister, and make it so she can never see her kid," His look softened considerably, "Ah just want…" she was immediately interrupted when Pietro closed the gap and proceeded to give her the most passionate kiss he ever had, "That."

A loud banging came at the door, quickly followed by Logan's disgruntled voice, "If you don't get out of that room right now speedy, I'm gonna reach through your ear and pull out your kidney!"

Pietro smiled and gave Anna one final kiss, "I love you," and sped off through the window. Just as Logan gained entry into the room. He looked down at Anna and growled, then left the room in a fowl mood.

Anna sighed, "Ah wish ah could say it back."

Kitty walked to Anna's side and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, "You don't love him do you?"

Anna stared out of the open window, "Ah do, ah just don't know if ah'm ready to tell him yet."

Kitty sighed, "You should, like, tell him before it's too late."

-A few seconds later at the edge of the estate-

Pietro suddenly stopped and examined his surroundings. He peered into the deep brush and over his shoulder. He looked back at the wall he would have to run over, but then tried to look through the tree line again.

"She doesn't deserve you," a voice called out from behind him.

Pietro didn't turn around, "And I'm sure you think you do?"

One well toned arms snaked its way over his shoulder and across his chest, while the other wrapped around his stomach, "Of course. Don't you agree?"

"Maybe I don't deserve her," Pietro sped out of her grasp, "Laura, I should go," and with that he sped over the wall and away from the smug clone.

Laura hugged herself, "I didn't hear a no."

-A few seconds later at the Boarding House-

Pietro sped to the house and ran up the side of the wall and into his open window, thanking Thor he decided not to shut it. He paced in his room for what seemed like an eternity, until he noticed something in the mirror.

He examined the mirror closely but came to a very real conclusion, "I'm not wearing my uniform," He reached out and touched the mirror, "I've always felt different while wearing my uniform, but this is ridiculous."

It was true, his reflection was proudly wearing his Quicksilver uniform, and his hair elegantly swept back, "Hello Pietro."


	6. Me And My Mummy

Pietro rubbed his eyes, "It's Lance's wife isn't it? She's screwing with my head."

"No it's just me, Quicksilver, the cool confident devil-may-care front you've built me into," Quicksilver smirked, "So what's bothering us today? As if I didn't know."

Pietro shook his head, "Two very different girls obviously have feelings for me…" he paused, "us, and I have no idea what to do."

Quicksilver slammed both fists on the mirror, "What the hell? Where's the confident Pietro? The Pietro that could nail the entire cheerleading squad at one party?"

Pietro glared at his reflection, "He grew up."

Quicksilver rolled his eyes, "Listen I have a solution for you."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

Quicksilver smirked, "Three-way. Get them both in bed at the same time," Pietro wasn't amused, "It's what the old Pietro would have done."

Pietro nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not him am I?" Pietro smirked, "And you're just a figment of my imagination." With that Quicksilver seemed to fade into nothingness, only leaving behind a shattered mirror and Pietro's reflection. He wore his traditional red long-sleeved shirt, his bangs now framing his face, and two lacerated hands dripping blood onto the floor.

A knock came at the door, "Pietro? Are you okay?"

Pietro grabbed some gauze out of his dresser drawer, "Yeah Wanda, I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed."

"Sorry about Jean's parents…" she paused, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Pietro picked the glass out of his hand and watched as the gash slowly began to close, "Yeah really good night."

-The next day in Bayville Museum-

The esteemed members of the Brotherhood looked up at the tall building after leaving the bus. The teacher looked at everyone sternly, going over various rules. He would occasionally cast a glare in their general direction. After his riveting speech, the entire senior class was allowed entry into the building.

Freddy looked up and noticed the Moon in front of the Sun, "Wow an eclipse."

Kitty leaned over to Anna, "Do you, like, think we should keep an eye on them?"

Anna shook her head, "What possible trouble could they get in with cameras and armed security guards everywhere?"

-Several minutes later in the Egyptian Exhibit-

The Museum curator stopped in front of a large glass container, and then turned to face her guests. She smiled, "Three thousand years ago, N'Kantu, son to T'Chombi, was born. Upon his twenty-first birthday he underwent the Test of the Lion, to prove his strength and bravery as a warrior, so that one day he may become the king of Egypt. But, before he could take the thrown, Nephrus, the once trusted high priest, betrayed the young prince. He paralyzed the young prince with a mysterious potion, had him bound to a sacred alter and replaced his blood with an alchemic preservative, doomed to live forever with his body in a complete state of paralysis," She became more serious, "But some say during a Solar Eclipse he may rise from the grave to exact his revenge," She laughed thoroughly scaring most of the young teens, "But as we all know there have been several eclipses and he has yet to rise. Now if you will follow me this way, I will show you the breastplate of Athena, Goddess of wisdom and war." With that the students followed her out of the room, well not all of them.

Freddy stared through the glass shielding the ancient prince, "Doesn't look to strong to me." The prince was heavily bandaged, as was traditional for an Egyptian Mummy; he also had armor covering his shins, wrists, and chest. He had two crescent shaped swords, one on each shoulder, the straps made of pure gold wrapping around his chest.

Pietro smirked, "What do you say we try and wake him up?"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Don't you ever pay attention? It was just a myth."

Lance peeked an eyebrow, "Maybe."

Todd hopped onto the glass case and examined it closely, "Did he just move?"

St. John stuck his hands into his pockets, "No mate, he's just a loihfeless bag of bones."

Todd shook his head, "No I think he moved."

Wanda sighed and muscled her way to the case, "Todd you are such an idiot. He can't move because he's dead. Do you understand that? Dead!" With her shout, the Mummy's eyes shot open, "Lance, please tell me your wife tagged along and she's screwing with us."

Lance shook his head, "No," dust shot out as the Mummy opened his dry mouth, "But I really wish it was her."

The Mummy groaned and forced his way through the case, "What do we do yo?" Todd leapt behind Lance.

Freddy ran up, "We put him back to sleep."

The Mummy extended his arms, and forced Freddy back, easily over powering the teen. Freddy slid across the room on the floor.

Lance glared at the living corpse, "All right shut him down."

St. John's eye glinted with his Acolyte insanity. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a lighter, "Toihme for Pyro to have a little fun."

Lance promptly grabbed the tool from his hands, "We are not making the six o'clock news," Lance took a glance at his other teammates and then at a tapestry, "Pietro Todd, gift wrap Bandage Boy for security."

Todd leapt up onto the wall and grabbed the top of the tapestry. He leapt back down to the floor and Pietro grabbed the other end, "Over and under yo." Pietro nodded in agreement. He sped around the Mummy wrapping his legs, while Todd leapt off the wall and other exhibits rendering his arms useless, or so they thought.

The Mummy let out a low groan and quickly made ancient confetti out of the tapestry.

Wanda smirked, "Don't send a pack of idiots to do the Scarlet Witch's job," She then pummeled the corpse with hex bolts, but they did little to slow him down.

"Okay that's it," Lance finally let out his seismic energy and sent the Mummy hurtling out of the now broken window.

Todd looked around at all the damage, "This museum sucks, where's the alarm?" And with that an earsplitting siren echoed throughout the entire museum, "It was just a question."

-An hour later on the bus-

Lance glared at his silver haired companion, "Let me ask this again," he paused, "How does the fastest man in the entire world, lose a walking corpse, with a limp?"

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Like I told you the first seven times, it's hard to chase someone after the X-Men land on your head."

Wanda turned in her seat to face the two, "Would you two keep it down? Nobody besides the X-geeks even thinks we're guilty."

St. John nodded from his seat, across the isle from the boys, "They think someone stole the corpse for his jewelry anyways mate."

"Does it even matter yo? It's not our problem he got loose. Besides, how much damage can a walking corpse do?" Todd looked out the window and saw a car flying into a building.

Lance stared at the destruction and then to his green comrade, "That is it, your question asking privileges have been revoked."

Pietro sighed, "Lance you're not going to make us save the day are you?"

St. John nodded in agreement, "Yeah, just let the X-geeks handle it mate."

Lance shook his head, "Pietro go see if you can track him down."

Pietro opened the emergency window, "Fine, but don't blame me if no one takes us seriously as villains," He slipped out of the window and quickly put it back before anyone noticed.

-A few seconds later down the street-

Pietro sped up and down the street and couldn't find hide or bandage of his new friend, "This guy's a lot faster than he looks," he smiled as he noticed a giant hole in the side of a bank, "Dead guys need money too." Pietro sped into the bank and saw four muscle bound thugs wearing tight brightly covered spandex cleaning out the vault.

The man dressed in purple carried several sacks of cash out, "Well boys that went off without a hitch."

"I don't think so." Pietro cringed instantly recognizing the voice, he turned and saw Scott and his X-Men staring down the bank robbers.

The four men laughed at the ruby-eyed mutant, "You think a bunch of mutants can take down the Wrecking Crew?"

The X-Men slowly encircled the Crew, and Logan peeked over his shoulder, "You robbin' banks now speedy?"

Pietro turned on his heel and began walking through the gapping hole, "Just so you know, I'm not with them."

Kitty stood in his way, "We totally know you and the rest of the Loser-hood, stole the mummy from the museum."

Pietro smirked, as the battle behind him grew louder and more destructive; "Yeah, that sounds like something we might do, guess all you need now is proof." He then sped off without a trace.

-A few hours later in the Brotherhood Boarding House-

The Brotherhood Boys sat around the living room paying close attention to the news, "This is Miranda Veracruz de la Jolla Cardinal, and behind me you can see the "Wrecking Crew" being detained and placed in super-human containers. The Wrecking Crew were attempting to rob this bank, until the X-Men came and put a stop to their sinister rampage. Which brings up the new poll, 'Are mutants still a menace?' Will the fact that some humans poses power rivaling these indiviuals change your mind? The Wrecking Crew is suspected in many robberies including the local Museum robbery, instead of the local nieghborhood hoodlums, known as the Brotherhood. This is Miranda Veracruz de la Jolla Cardinal signing off."

Wanda came running down the stairs, one of her old books in her hands, "I know how N'Kantu woke up," The boys looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes, "Bandage Boy." The boys nodded in realization, "It's not simple."


	7. Dinner And A Mummy

-The next day after school-

Wanda and Pietro sat on the front step and watched as Deuce chased butterflies around the yard.

Pietro looked as his sister, "You never told us why your hexes didn't work on bandage boy."

Wanda sighed, "His blood."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Wanda stood up, "The tour guide told us his blood had been replaced by an alchemic preservative," Pietro nodded, "It must have altered my hex to make N'Kantu overcome his paralyzed condition."

"So your chaos magic woke him up?" Wanda nodded in confirmation, "I still can't believe he's been alive all of this time."

Deuce made his way to his master and sat by her feet, "Magic can get very complicated."

At that moment the front door opened, "Are you ready to tell us how to stop him?" the twins looked over their shoulders to see Lance leaning against the door.

Wanda crossed her arms, "I'm surprised you haven't just taken the boys into the city and found him yourself."

Lance stood upright and turned to go back into the house, "This is your operation Wanda, we move when you give the okay," with that he made his way into the living room.

Pietro stood up and sped in front of his sister, "Something's on your mind."

Wanda smirked, "While the boys look for our friend, you and I will be having dinner," as she finished her statement she walked past him. Needless to say Pietro was completely baffled.

-Several hours later in the living room-

Wanda stood behind the couch wearing a black dress, at the moment she was struggling with her brother's tie.

Pietro wore black slacks and a blue button up shirt, "Why do I have to wear a tie?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and purposely tightened his tie, "What is it with you idiots and ties?"

Pietro readjusted his tie to a non-lethal level of comfort, "A member of the Brotherhood wouldn't wear one to a court date, so why would I wear a tie in front of a bunch of strangers?"

Wanda did her best not to strike her brother, "Listen, I told them the truth after you ran off, but they still want to meet you," Pietro sighed, "They want to meet someone in the family, and I'm not sure exactly how to break father to them…" she paused, "And I don't think they're exactly thrilled about our relationship."

At that moment most of the Brotherhood boys fell down the stairs, "Owe, these stairs always been here mate?"

Lance appeared from the kitchen, and stared at the heap on the floor that he would proudly call his comrades, "The Brotherhood, the most feared mutant team in Bayville. They don't break a sweat while fighting Magneto or Apocalypse, but what takes them out? Stairs," Lance shook his head, "Wanda is your dog ready yet?"

Wanda pointed to a leash on the couch, "He'll be able to sniff out N'Kantu's magical aura."

Lance nodded and whistled for the dog and attached it to Deuce's collar, "Freddy, you're on Deuce duty."

Freddy stood up and groaned as he grabbed the leash, "No sleeves?"

Lance smirked, "Uniform was getting a little snug around the arms," He flexed.

Pietro starred at his leader, "Wanda I should go with them, look at them they don't know what's going on. They need the brains of the Hood to be there."

Wanda smirked, "Exactly. Meet your temporary replacement."

Regan descended the stairs in her blue Kevlar, "Lady Mastermind reporting for duty."

Wanda bent down to meet Deuce's eyes, "Deuce, these idiots are in charge," he tilted his head to the side, "Follow them and try not to bite Freddy."

Lance nodded, "All right, let's move out." As the Brotherhood left the house, Wanda's dinner guests knocked on the doorframe.

Wanda sighed, "Don't embarrass me Pietro," she then smiled, "Come in," With that the Grey family ventured into the living room, "Right this way, we have a lovely meal planned."

As they walked past the twins, Pietro leaned over to his sister and whispered, "You didn't cook did you?"

Wanda walked past him as well, "Of course not."

Pietro smirked, "Good, because I didn't hear the smoke alarm."

-An hour later on the outskirts of Bayville-

The Brotherhood boys were gathered around a large dumpster. Freddy still held onto the leash but it lead into the heart of the smell that emanated from said dumpster.

Lance stood across from his comrade, rubbing his temple in a vain attempt to stifle a headache, "Freddy pull him out, he's been swimming in filth for half an hour."

Just as Lance finished his command, Deuce the Devil Dog leapt out of the dumpster and shifted into the massive black dog that the neighborhood squirrels feared. He growled as his target walked out of the woods.

St. John pointed across the street, "Looky there mate, the mummy's making his move."

Todd leapt onto the wall and stuck there, "So how do we stop him yo?"

Lance threw out his arms causing the ground to shake violently, "Wear him down," he sent a tidal wave of earth that sent N'Kantu back into the woods, "Keep the pressure on him boys."

They began closing in on their victim, "Ah don't know what you're up to, but we're gonna stop ya."

Lance sighed, "Just one X-geek free mission, is that so much to ask for?" he looked over to see Todd wrestling with Laura on the ground, Freddy trying to shrug off Amara's fiery assault, and Bobby freezing Deuce to the ground. He then glared at Anna. Warren, and Sam stood by her side.

St. John let loose a stream of fire, "Come on Sheila, the Devil Dog was just hungry."

Anna extended both arms pushing St. John's flame aside, "We got ya out numbered," She closed in on the Aussie and punched him in the jaw sending him flying into a light post, "You're already down two teammates, ya gonna call them off Lance?"

"I don't think he will," At that moment Regan finally made her presence known, "He is rather stubborn," her eyes began to glow which thrust Anna, Warren, and Sam into a hellish nightmare.

Lance leapt into the air and slammed his fists into the ground, which resulted in the X-Men being sent hurtling back into the alley, "Boys take them down, we have work to do."

Freddy had one knee on the ground he let out labored coughs. Amara's flame surrounded the mighty Blob robbing him of the air he cherished so, "Sorry Luv," Amara looked up to see St. John, "Can't have you beatin' on moih mates, can oih?" he stepped to the side and fired a laser like blast of fire cutting a hole in a fire hydrant. The resulting jet of water took Amara off her feet. The instantaneous temperature change rendered her unconscious.

Freddy ripped the remnants of his charred shirt off, "Thanks," he then made his way to Todd and Laura. He picked them both up and slammed Laura face first into a brick wall.

The Brotherhood gathered around a shocked Bobby. Lance glared at the sub-zero teen, "Don't be a hero kid, just watch over them until they wake up." Bobby could only nod, "Freddy free the Devil Dog." Freddy used one well-placed punch resulting in Deuce's freedom, "Let's go home, we've lost the target."

-A few minutes later in the Brotherhood Boarding House-

Most of dinner was eaten in an awkward silence. Wanda and Jean exchanged affectionate glances, although Dr. Grey seemed to hold Pietro in contempt. So much so that Pietro had finished his dinner in less than fifteen seconds.

Dr. Grey cleared his throat, "So how is my grandchild supposed to have a normal life?"

Wanda was at a loss for words, "Umm…"

Pietro leaned forward, his elbows on the table, "With all do respect, the kid will never have a normal life. His mother is a mutant."

Dr. Grey glared at the speedster, "That may be true, but if it would have been a normal…"

Pietro cut him off, "You mean typical. Mother, Father, and Baby. Typical."

Dr. Grey smirked, "Typical." He rubbed his chin, "Typical? Let me ask you something. How would you describe your family?"

Wanda grabbed her brother's arm, "Pietro, please don't."

Pietro tapped his finger on the table at a rate that caused a steady hum, "Wanda, if he wants to know lets tell him. Being normal is an entirely overrated label."

Elaine grabbed her husbands hand and gave it a light squeeze, "John please."

Dr. Grey released his hand from her grip, "Go ahead young man. Enlighten me."

Pietro gave him a smirk, "Our family is…"

Wanda quickly cut him off, "Pietro Maximoff if you know what's good for you…" she trailed off.

Pietro sighed, "Our family is dysfunctional but it works for us, we could never make it on our own. So, it's a good thing that we have each other."

Before Dr. Grey could pick Pietro apart, none other than Freddy 'The Blob' Dukes barreled through the living room window with N'Kantu. The occupants of the kitchen ran into the room to meet the one responsible for this interruption. They hit the ground and Freddy repeatedly smashed his face into the reinforced floor, "Not so tough now, huh?"

Dr. Grey glared at the teens, "You could never use the word 'normal' in this household."

At that moment the famed leader of the Brotherhood walked right up to the doctor, "If you want normal, you stopped at the wrong house."

Dr. Grey crossed his arms, "Jean, what is your decision? We can always take care of this problem."

Jean made her way to Wanda and held her hand with confidence, "I want to keep it. Wanda will make a good parent."

Dr. Grey would never admit it but he was actually proud of his daughter, "We will be leaving tomorrow." Jean smiled and kissed Wanda good night. The Brotherhood watched as their guests vacated the Boarding House.

"So what do we do with him yo?" The rest of the Brotherhood looked down at N'Kantu.

Lance shook his head; "I thought we banned you from asking questions."


	8. The Crew Is Back

The collective Brotherhood members gathered around their latest victim. Wanda had the good sense to instruct her comrades to bind N'Kantu in something a lot sturdier than the average rope every super-villain has lying around. So they opted with some steal chains.

Lance stared at the bound mummy that occupied his couch; "Well?" he shifted his gaze to Wanda.

Wanda glared at him, "Well, what?"

Lance shook his head, "What do we do with him? Do we send him back to the museum, toss him in the lake and hope he sinks, or my personal favorite leave him on the X-geek's front step ring the bell and run like hell?"

Before Wanda could respond a brand new voice entered the fray, "Please do not send me back."

Everyone looked down at the mummy, "That's it, as of roihght now oih'm givin' up alcohol," several other Brotherhood members nodded in agreement with the Aussie.

Wanda bent down to stare at him, "You can speak?"

N'Kantu gave a half-decomposed smile, "Yes, and rather well I might add."

Wanda peeked an eyebrow in interest, "May I ask how?"

N'Kantu smirked, "I have been awake for the last three thousand years. London, Paris, Madrid, various cities in North America, over the last century, I have learned by listening. It is the only thing I could do."

Wanda looked at her fearless leader, "We can't send him back. Can you imagine not being able to move for so long?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "Fine we won't send him back. Freddy untie him." Freddy moved towards the corpse, "But that still doesn't answer, what we're going to do with him."

Wanda scratched her chin, "He could live in the basement."

Lance buried his face in his hands, "Mystique is gonna kill us."

Todd leapt onto Freddy's back as he broke the chains, "Should we ask her? I mean it is her house yo."

N'Kantu sat up right, "I do not want to be a burden."

St. John chuckled and plopped down next to him, "You're not gonna be a burden mate, after all they keep me around, and oih cause thousands of dollars of property damage hourly."

Pietro smirked, "But back to Mystique, she never liked the idea of stray roommates. She barely likes the idea of us."

Freddy peeked an eyebrow, "I don't think that will be a problem."

-Meanwhile at the Xavier institute-

Xavier sat at his desk reading through his annual income report. He sipped from a glass of scotch while the shadows danced on his wall from the fireplace.

He looked up from his work, "Erik."

"Hello Charles," Erik's feet touched the floor. He wore his classic red armor and purple cape.

Xavier turned to face the Master of Magnetism sans helmet, "How did you evade Logan?"

Erik smirked, "Logan is a bit tied up at the moment."

-The driveway-

Logan was wrapped in the Iron Gate that normally stood at the base of the driveway. His wrists were bound high above his head, which would not allow for a quick or easy escape. He let out a low growl, "That was my last cigar," he looked down to his still lit cigar.

-Back in Xavier's office-

Erik's features became more serious, "I've come back for what you've taken from me."

Xavier wheeled himself away from the desk, "Your de-powering was necessary."

Erik's eyes began to glow, "You locked away a piece of my mind," a smirk crept onto his face, "Would your students care to know the twisted mind behind the dream? Would they still follow you if they knew you were no better than 'Magneto'?"

Xavier brought his hands together, "That was several decades ago. I am a changed man, and I can not allow you to regain the power you've lost."

"No one changes, the sooner you realize that, the sooner you will understand that I was right," Erik's face shifted to a determined expression, "I will return to my previous level old friend."

Xavier wheeled himself forward, "Why do you need your full abilities?"

Erik smirked, "I have many enemies Charles and I will do what needs to be done to protect my nation."

Xavier leaned back into his chair, "Why not simply force me?"

Erik shook his head; "I came without my helmet as a show of good faith, is it too much to expect the same from you?" he turned to float out of the window, "Goodbye Charles."

-The Brotherhood Boarding House-

Wanda stared at Freddy curiously, "What do you mean it won't be a problem?"

Freddy pointed behind his comrade, "We have company."

The rest of the Brotherhood and N'Kantu peered out of the broken window to see Erik floating there, now with his famed helmet, "Hello, I require your assistance."

-Several minutes later in the kitchen-

Regan sat at the table with her arms crossed over her chest, "I can't do it. I'm no where near as powerful as Xavier, and the only other telepath I've met that could even consider what you've proposed is Jean."

Erik sat back into the chair, "That is unfortunate."

Wanda peered at her father, "Why do you need your power back so badly?"

Erik actually showed remorse, "Hundreds of mutants arrive on my shores weekly. I fear that one of the neighboring governments may try to lash out at them. With my full power restored I would be able to provide more than enough protection."

Pietro reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellular phone, he quickly dialed a number, "Time to live up to your end of the deal," he paused for a moment, "I'll be there," and with that Pietro sped off, leaving the occupants of the kitchen in surprise.

Lance walked into the room, "I've got the boys set up outside. Mystique come down yet?"

Wanda shook her head, "I knocked on her door, but she didn't answer."

Pietro finally made his triumphant return, but he was not alone, "So I finally get to meet the infamous Magneto?"

Erik peered at the young blonde, "Pietro who is this?"

The blonde stepped forward and bowed, "They call me Legion but you may call me David," Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "And I'm here to undo my father's work." Erik smirked at the irony.

-A few minutes later in the living room-

Erik sat on the armchair without his helmet, while David stood behind him and placed his hands around his head, somewhat reminiscent of his father. The Brotherhood members could only stare at other two mutants.

David let out a sigh, "My father really doesn't want you to be in your prime does he?" Erik simply nodded, "This is going to hurt…" he paused, "The both of us."

Painful psionic bursts flooded Erik's body, but he refused to show even an ounce of emotion, "Dig deeper."

David began sweating profusely, "Almost… Almost got… it." His eyes began to glow white as he poured more energy into the task, "Got it!" and with that exclamation he fell backwards.

Before he could hit the ground Pietro had caught him and placed him on the couch. He then peered at his unconscious father, "Lance can you take my father upstairs, I want to have a chat with 'David' here." Lance nodded and scooped up the Master of Magnetism. Wanda was visibly torn, she wanted answers but she was also worried about her father, "Wanda keep father company in case he wakes up," Wanda smiled and ventured to the stairs.

David lay on the couch bordering on unconsciousness, "I bet you have some questions."

Pietro sat on the floor, his back leaning against the couch, "David? Jean did a better job than we thought."

David let out a small chuckle, "I am Legion for we are many, but I am David for I have one mind."

Pietro nodded, "Where have you been?"

David stared at the ceiling, attempting to recover his lost energy, "A research center in Scotland. A nice woman took me in and I've been her assistant ever since."

Pietro stared at the wall in front of him, "What happened to my father?"

David smiled in a vain attempt to stave off sleep, "Psychic backlash. If he was normal he'd be fine in a few hours, but since he's Magneto I give it a half hour," he paused for a moment, "I've never been this drained before."

Pietro continued to stare at the wall in front of him, "Do you want me to take you to Scotland?"

David was settling into sleep, "No I'll be fine after some rest, then I'll go."

Pietro turned around to see David finally asleep, "Thanks."

-Several minutes later-

The Brotherhood boys and N'Kantu barreled into the Boarding House, "We have a problem yo, a really big problem."

Lance ran into the room from the kitchen, "Can't we ever have one night off? Who is it the X-Geeks? S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Todd looked through the broken window, and crouched down, "Both."

-On the front lawn-

Two factions were divided on the Brotherhood's front lawn. On one side stood Logan, Piotr, and Scott, while on the other side stood Fury and the recently imprisoned Wrecking Crew.

Logan snarled at Fury, "Since when do you employ bank robbers?"

Fury glared at Logan, "Since their father is Loki."

Logan's eyes went wide in shock, "Loki?"

Fury smirked and looked inside the Boarding house through the broken window at most of the Brotherhood, "Darkholme, you and your team stand down, and surrender Magneto, and I promise you will survive the night."

Logan stepped in front of the general, "You leave those kids out of this Fury."

Fury chuckled, "Since when does the Wolverine care about a bunch of juvenile, antisocial punks?"

Logan let out a low growl, "That's my business Fury, you can have Magneto, but not one hair better be out of place on any of those kid's heads, or I'll reach in through your nose and pull out your medulla oblongata."


	9. A Baby Never Born

-The Brotherhood Living Room-

The conscious members of the Brotherhood stared out of the window, waiting for the two factions on their front lawn to come to blows.

Wanda cracked her knuckles, "I don't like this."

Freddy stood behind his leader, "What should we do Lance?"

Todd hoped onto the windowsill, "I say we kick these guys off our front lawn yo."

St. John pointed a flamethrower out of the broken window, "Oih'm with Todd mate, it's eight on eight."

Regan sighed, "Why don't you actually let him decide?"

Pietro turned to face the fearless leader of the Brotherhood, "Well?"

Lance stood at the window, watching and assessing the situation, "We wait." With that the other Brotherhood members turned back to the event outside.

-Meanwhile outside-

Logan remained in a state of shock, "Loki is still alive?"

Fury smirked, "Not even the Wolverine can kill a god."

The Wrecking Crew member dressed in purple stepped forward, "This guy tried to kill our old man?"

Fury glared at Logan, "Wrecker stay focused," he then turned back to the Boarding House, "Take your Brothers and get the target." Before the X-Men could leap into action, a window from the second story exploded, gathering the attention from the gathered mob.

Fury shook his head, "We're too late."

Logan stared at the one-eyed man, "Too late for what?"

As if answering his question Erik floated out of the window and down to the ground. He glared at the gathered armies, his eyes glowing a sinister blue. He then directed his glare to Fury, "You will leave the occupants of this house alone General."

Fury stepped forward, "I don't take threats; I give them."

Erik smirked from beneath his helmet, "This is not a threat, more along the lines of advice," he crossed his arms in an intimidating fashion that only Magneto could pull off, "Any move made against them will be a declaration of war against the entire population of Genosha," he then turned to Logan, "Although they are fully prepared to take care of themselves," and with that Erik levitated into the sky and faded from view.

Fury merely smirked, "Well I'm not leaving here empty handed. They still have one terrorist in there. Raven Darkholme you have twenty seconds to surrender!"

As if on cue the Brotherhood ventured to the front lawn. Lance stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger at Fury, "You'll have to go through us first."

Fury stood there in thought, mulling over Erik's words, "There's more than one way to skin a terrorist," he then turned his back to them, "Wrecker, collect your brothers, we have real estate to invest in," with that Fury and the Wrecking Crew departed into the shadows.

Lance then fixed his glare on the trespassing X-Men, "What are you doing here?"

Logan made a fist in an attempt to keep his claws sheathed, "You can't handle Fury."

Lance crossed his arms; "We've been handling him just fine on our own."

Logan shook his head and began walking away, "One day he's gonna come at you with everything he's got, and you're gonna wish you were never born," now Piotr and Scott were walking behind the angered Canadian.

Lance sighed, "That's a wish we've already made."

-A few hours later in Antarctica-

In the middle of the artic wasteland sat a being with crimson skin, and long flowing raven black hair. He wore a knight's armor that was beautifully decorated with gold trim, and a silver silk cape. White psionic energy engulfed him like an inferno of hellfire.

He opened his eyes and smirked, "You've returned to challenge me," he looked out to see a lone figure covered in thermal clothing.

The figure stopped just short of the crimson individual, and began levitating into the air. The clothing quickly fell to the ground revealing none other than the Master of Magnetism himself. Electricity cracked along his body, warming the air around him, "I will ask one more time, and then I will conquer you. Will you join me Bennet du Paris?"

The man named Paris smiled and levitated into the air to meet his adversary, "I've already told you, your cause is just and worth fighting for, but I will only follow one who can defeat me in battle."

Erik smirked as electricity emanated from his eyes, "I will be your Lord," Paris flew at Erik at an alarming speed, "Let's see if I remember how to do this," raw magnetic energy began manifesting in his hands as Paris grew ever closer. As psionic and magnetic energy met, the resulting shock wave could have very well been seen from space.

-The next day in the mutant friendly bar-

In the rather empty bar, in one of the corner booths, sat two very familiar mutants. On one side sat Pietro Maximoff, while Anna Marie Darkholme sat across from him.

Pietro examined the object of his affection, "You've been trying to tell me something since the day you got back," he leaned forward, "Are you ready to tell me?"

Anna diverted her gaze and busied her hands with a cocktail napkin, "Pietro…" she paused.

He placed his hand on hers, "Go ahead Anna, I'm here."

She looked up to see his smiling face, "Ah don't know how to say it."

He lightly squeezed her hand, "It'll be all right."

She sighed, "Ah was pregnant."

His eyes went wide in amazement, and a smile crept onto his face, "Pregnant?" but then realization hit him, "Was? What do you mean? You had a…" he found that he couldn't utter the final word.

She shook her head in response, "It…" she paused, "It was a…"

His head fell in sorrow, "Miscarriage," he held onto her hand, afraid that she might leave, "How?"

She lifted his chin and stared into his eyes, "It just wasn't meant to be."

"I'm sorry," his sapphire orbs were filled with a great sadness.

She tilted her head to the said, "Whah?"

Pietro was taken a back, "What do you mean 'why' you lost a baby, our baby."

She pulled her hand away from his and crossed her arms, "Listen, ah'm not ready to be a mother. If ah didn't lose it ah wouldn't have had it."

Pietro stared at her in utter disbelief, "Do you hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?"

Anna glared at the speedster, "Ah can't believe ya want kids, ya haven't even grown up yet!"

Pietro snorted, "Yeah? Well I can't believe I made a kid with such a frigid bitch."

Anna stood up, leaned over the table, and pointed a threatening finger at the speedster, "Ya know what? Ah was an idiot for thinkin' that we could actually work out," and with that she walked towards the door and out of Pietro's life.

Pietro continued to sit in the booth, staring at the cocktail napkin that occupied his love's attention for those few short seconds, "I could have been a father."

-A few hours later in the Med Lab-

Anna sat on a stool watching as Hank poured several chemicals into a beaker. It was like watching an elegant dance, but to her it all looked so random, but in Hank's mind it was all very precise and exact, nothing was wasted, and there was just enough added to the concoction.

He smiled as the liquid cooled, "Are you sure, you want to go through with this?"

Anna stared at the blue liquid, "Yeah. Let's get this over with."

Hank could sense hostility emanating from the girl, but decided against pursuing it. He then poured the liquid into some sterilized test tubes, "Don't worry, there shouldn't be any significant side effects," with that he downed a test tube.

She stared at the tube, and shrugged. She tilted her head back with tube and drank the blue liquid. She immediately felt weak, but it was a familiar weakness. She walked to a medical gurney and attempted to pick it up. She was surprised when it didn't budge, but then she recalled that Hank was a genius, "It works."

Hank nodded, as his strength seemed to be diminished as well, "It's not perfect, come back if you experience anything out of the ordinary."

She only nodded as she made her way out of the lab; she entered the hallway and ran into a brick wall, a brick wall that goes by the name Piotr.

He held out his hands to steady her, "Anna, you are all right?"

She looked up into his sensitive eyes, "Yeah," her eyes began to wander, she took in his amazing physique, and smirked, "So Petey, where ya goin'?"

He smiled his giant genuinely innocent smile, "I was going back to my room to change."

She looped her arm through his and began walking with him down the hall, "Whah don't ah tag along?"

He peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "I do not understand."

She smirked and pulled one of her gloves off, she then traced the outline of his jaw with an exposed finger, "Let's just say Pietro's a jerk and ah want to see what hangin' out with a nahce guy would be lahke."

Piotr's innocent personality finally allowed him to understand the undertones in their conversation, "May I ask how you are able to touch me?"

She stood on the tip of her toes and gave him a small kiss, "Do ya really want to know, or do ya want to go upstairs?"

Piotr smiled at her and led her onto the elevator, "You never want to see Pietro again?"

Anna smirked and turned around. She pressed her back against his chest, "Pietro who?" Piotr smiled but what he couldn't see was the tear rolling down her cheek.


	10. Wanda, My Hero

-The Brotherhood Boarding House-

Wanda walked down the hall, towards her brother's room. She stopped at the door and brought her hand up to knock, but for some reason she could not make her hand make contact with the door. It was odd. An odd situation indeed, Pietro was always the second, sometimes third, person to be in the kitchen. Many times she's walked into the kitchen to see only Lance and Pietro sitting at the table in total silence, Pietro leaning back in his chair, arms crossed across his chest, and Lance sitting across from him, reading the newspaper, with a cup of coffee within arms reach. She shook the memory from her head.

She sighed and finally knocked on the door, "Pietro?" she could hear rustling and feint whispers, "Are you going to school?"

The door quickly opened and closed, and a fully dressed Pietro materialized in front of her, "Yeah let's go," he slipped his back pack over one shoulder and made his way down the hall.

Wanda peeked an eyebrow as she watched Pietro walk down the stairs, "Okay," she looked back towards his door. She remembered Pietro coming home late last night, she couldn't see him because of his speed, but she swore she heard a woman's laugh. Her hand rested on the knob but she quickly removed it and made her way down the hall as well.

-Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute-

The room was dark. It was obviously morning, as rays from the sun tried in vein to peak through the thick drapes. The room was by no means empty, a dresser, a bed, and an artist's easel made the room feel like home to one individual in particular. Said individual sat up in bed, and swung powerful legs over the side. The individual quickly closed the gap between the window and bed. Drapes were immediately thrown open flooding the room with light.

And there… stood Piotr's intimidating frame. His body envied by men and lusted after by women. He recalled overhearing one conversation about his physique, the word, 'perfection,' was used. This actually saddened him, for there was more to the Silent Russian, than tremendous strength that few could rival. His mighty muscles covered a heart of pure gold, a heart that told him to work for Magneto, a heart that wanted to protect his family, and finally a heart of an artist.

He looked out onto the grounds, and Anna caught his eye as she sat in the back of a car heading for the high school. He frowned. He felt dirty. He felt cheap. He felt… used. She had told him that she was over the speed-demon, that she wanted nothing to do with the fleet-footed Pietro; that she couldn't remember why she was even in a relationship with the silver-haired speedster.

He shook his head, of course he believed her. He believes everyone. He's a pure soul, one who is unspoiled by the world. After all this was a new feeling for the Mighty Colossus, he had been used many times for his strength, but never… emotionally. He let out a soft chuckle. What a fool he'd been. After their night together he watched her as she slept, but something wasn't right. He looked at her face. It was contorted in sadness, then from her lips slipped a word that broke the unbreakable Colossus. She muttered the only word that could scrap the man literally made of steel. She whispered 'Pietro,' and realization hit him.

His face softened, "Whether she chooses to admit it or not, she is in love with him."

-A few hours later at Bayville High-

Pietro walked out of the restroom and down the hall. He was now making his way to the lunchroom, until four figures blocked his path. He was promptly shoved against a locker.

He smirked from his new position, "You're fast."

The brunette turned to his comrades, "He doesn't even recognize us."

Pietro leaned against the locker and crossed his arms, "Should I?"

The brunette stood up straight, reveling in the fact that he was more than twice the size of the speedster, "You were there when we got busted by those goody mutants."

Pietro scratched his chin, "The Wrecking Crew."

The brunette shook his finger, "Not here. In this building I'm Dirk, and these are my brothers," he pointed to the blonde, raven haired boy, and African boy, "Brian, Henry, and Elliot."

Pietro rolled his eyes, "And why should I care?"

Dirk slammed his hands against the locker, "You got us busted," he smirked, "Boys rough him up." He waited for a few seconds, "What are you waiting for?" he turned around and saw something that shocked him.

Freddy stood tall holding Brian in a bear hug, while Henry was writhing on the floor in a vein attempt to remove slime from his face, and Elliot was held at lighter point by St. John.

Lance glared at the bigger teen, "Can I help you?"

Dirk glared right back at the rock tumbler, "This ain't your fight hippy."

Now by no means is Lance a small man, after his training he nearly doubled in size, but the man he was starring down made Freddy look small, "No one makes fun of the hair," he threw out his arms and the ground began to shake.

Dirk began to grind his teeth, "Wrecking Crew quit screwing around!" Brian exploded out of Freddy's grip, Elliot spun St. John around which cause him to shoot a blast that melted the slime covering Henry's face. But before the two super powered groups could collide, all were paralyzed in fear.

Wanda walked towards the group, glowing with crimson chaos magic, "You four," she pointed to the Wrecking Crew, "Be gone," with that they ran off, "You idiots. Lunch. Now!" The 'fearless' Brotherhood boys quickly made their way to the lunchroom.

"This ain't over!" Dirk shook his fist angrily from down the hall. A crimson hex bolt was promptly thrown at him, "Owe!"

-A few hours later at a small café-

Wanda and Regan sat at a small round table on the sidewalk, both girls had a steaming cup of coffee sitting in front of them, and a dozen bags littered the ground around the two girls.

Regan let out a chuckle, "Lance does love his hair."

Wanda stirred her coffee, "And you never worry that he may still have feelings for Kitty?"

Regan paused for a moment, "Of course not, she may have been his first love, but I'm the woman he wants to spend the rest of his long-haired, racecar loving, beer drinking life with."

Wanda smiled, "Don't tell him I said this but I know he considers you to be the best thing in his life."

Regan let a small smile slip onto her face, "How are things with Red?"

Wanda took a long sip from her cup, she set her cup down and smiled surreally, "She's the love of my life, and it feels like she couldn't be happier." she paused for a moment, but before she could continue a familiar tremor shook the ground.

Regan rolled her eyes, "You don't think…"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Those idiots couldn't stay out of trouble to save their lives."

-Meanwhile on the other side of the café in an open field-

The Wrecking Crew stood opposite the Brotherhood boys.

Lance was breathing heavily, blood trickled from his mouth. The other Brotherhood boys were equally bruised and bleeding. That's not to say the Wrecking Crew weren't in equal states of condition.

Lance stood up straight and tall, he hated to admit it but they were locked in a stalemate. These four punks were equal in power to the Brotherhood of Evil, and that really got to Lance. No one was their equal.

The Boys were ready to attack, waiting for any signal from their fearless leader, so that they may leap into action. Lance glared at his opponents as he thought about how they fought his team.

Lance sighed, "Pietro's speed and Todd's agility are almost useless against their strength. They're even stronger than Freddy. Johnny's flame can't even singe their clothes let alone their bodies," he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He stood that way for almost a minute. He finally opened his eyes and smirked. His hands became balled up fists; his brow become more serious; his eyes almost glowed brown. He lifted his leg and stomped it on the ground. What came next thoroughly shocked everyone. A colossal tidal wave of earth actually buried the Wrecking Crew.

Lance cleaned off his hands and turned to his brethren, "Well that wasn't so tough was it?"

True to Brotherhood luck, their win was short lived as the Wrecking Crew erupted from the ground and began issuing a savage beating to our heroes.

Dirk stood victorious over Lance, "Mutants," he smirked, "No match for the sons of a God." He turned to look at his brothers but they were all writhing on the floor clutching their heads in pain.

"I guess I wasn't clear," Dirk was promptly hexed to the ground, "So I'm going to say this once. Leave them alone," Dirk looked up to see Wanda's intimidating one hundred and twenty pound frame. Dirk's gaze shifted to the blonde, who was obviously subduing his brother.

Regan's eyes glowed with a white light, "Rather impressive physical power, but their minds are easily ravaged."

Wanda kneeled next to Dirk, "Tell Fury to make sure his next move is well thought out. I'm losing my patience."

Regan left the three unconscious boys, "What should we do with them?" she pointed to her husband and his comrades."

Wanda shook her head, "Let them walk home." Regan smiled and the two Brotherhood Females made their way back to the café to collect their belongings.

Lance stared up at the sky, "Women."


	11. Episode 11

-The Brotherhood Living Room-

Lance stood across from Pietro. The other boys sat on the couch and the Brotherhood women stood behind it.

Lance took a deep breath, "Okay run that by me again."

Pietro crossed his arms, "I think… Mystique is dead."

Lance's eye began to twitch, "Okay… there's not a lot of gray area there, is there a pulse?" Pietro shrugged, "Then how the hell do you think she's dead!"

Pietro stood his ground, "Well you know how we haven't seen her in a few days?" Lance as well as the other Brotherhood members nodded in agreement, "Well today when I was home 'sick,' she never came out of her room."

Lance stared at Pietro, silently wondering if stupidity was contagious, "And?"

Pietro sighed, "Not even to get a beer."

A loud gasp emanated from every member of the Brotherhood followed by silence. Lance was the first to speak, "How did it happen?"

Pietro shook his head, "I don't know…" he paused, "But somebody should go up there."

Lance nodded, "As leader I nominate Todd."

Todd was shocked, "What? Why me?"

Lance stared at the youngest member of the team, "Cause if she's still alive, she's gonna be pissed, and she's gonna start throwing things. Since you're the smallest there's less of a chance of serious injury."

Todd's mouth was slightly agape, "What about Wanda and Regan?"

Lance laughed, "You ever tried to give those two orders? It'd be easier to make Pietro give up his mirror." Pietro nodded in agreement.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "You idiots are so weak," she made her way to the stairs and stood there, "I can't believe you were the first people she chose," she slowly inched her way away from the dark stair case, "You're so small."

Pietro crossed his arms, "Well little Miss big talk can't go up there either."

Wanda promptly threw a hex-bolt at her brother, but he easily dodged it.

Lance furrowed his brow, "Todd go up there!"

Todd shook his head, "No way!"

Lance closed his eyes, "Quit being a wussy!" his eyes immediately shot open, and Todd almost leapt on him.

Regan was visibly puzzled, "Bein' called a wussy is the ultimate insult around here, probably whoih ya never heard us say it," St. John answered her unasked question.

Freddy stood up, "Look we can either discover our dead Father, or go eat some cake."

Again Regan was visibly puzzled, "A mother will give you knowledge but a father will make you earn it," St. John answered her next unasked question.

-The kitchen-

The Brotherhood members stood around eating cake.

Pietro took a bite, "Where did we get cake from?"

Lance drank some milk, "Johnny made it." there was an awkward silence.

Pietro chuckled, "Remember the clown?"

The Brotherhood boys began laughing leaving two puzzled Brotherhood females and a confused St. John. Regan cleared her throat, "What clown?"

Lance stopped laughing, "Well when we first started out, we went to the grocery store as a group, kinda like a bonding experience."

Pietro then chimed in, "And out front they had this clown promoting the store."

Todd hopped onto the table, "Well we didn't know it at the time but the clown pinched her ass."

Freddy chuckled, "That's when she got us to beat the hell out of him, she said it was a trust exercise"

Lance let out a loud laugh, "We didn't even ask why we were beating him stupid, we just loved it so."

They slowly stopped laughing, "She really loved us yo," this statement confused the girls and St. John again, but the original Brotherhood boys nodded.

Lance smiled, "Sure she was incredibly violent, and negative. But she always made sure we were taken care of. That we had food and utilities…" he paused, "Well when she was here," with that the other boys nodded and agreed with him.

-A few minutes later in the Brotherhood living room-

Pietro had the brilliant idea to get coconut paint it blue and give it a red wig. He placed it on the coffee table and they stared at it.

Wanda glared at her brother, "What is this supposed to accomplish?"

Pietro sighed, "It's therapeutic, we can tell the coconut everything we could never tell Mystique."

Lance grabbed it and held it up, "You always said you thought of us as the bottom of the barrel…" he paused for a moment, "But you know what? We may be at the bottom, but we're the best and brightest!" the other Brotherhood members cheered, "We know how to take care of each other, and we're stronger for that!" they cheered again, "What do you have to say about that?"

Suddenly there was the sound of a can opening, and each Brotherhood member was frozen in fear, for the one and only Raven Darkholme stood behind them clad in her bathrobe holding a now open beer in her hand, "I think without me pushing you, you never would have known you could survive," she then walked back up the stairs and after a few seconds the door slammed.

Todd hoped behind Lance, "She ain't dead yo."

Regan nodded, "That's good… right?" she paused, "Right?"

-The next week in the Brotherhood living room-

Regan sat on Lance's armchair, and stared out at the other Brotherhood members. St. John, Wanda, and Pietro sat on the couch while Freddy and Todd sat on the floor at the coffee table trying to help Lance put his prized engine back together.

Regan sighed, "So you and Pietro are twins, and you're the elder sibling."

Wanda nodded, and Pietro changed the channel, "Why are we doing this?"

At that moment Lance walked into the room carrying several boxes, "Cause after what happened with Mystique she wants to get to know you."

Regan nodded and watched as Lance tore into his boxes to reveal more Auto-parts, "Lance honey, where did you get the money for all of these shiny new toys?"

Lance grabbed a socket wrench, "Legally."

Regan rolled her eyes, "What's the deal with Raven?"

Lance began fitting pieces together, "Well the story goes that during the day she'll be normal..."

Pietro chuckled, "But after happy hour she brings home our new step-daddy."

Wanda nudged her brother, "That's not true," she smiled, "Sometimes she brings home a brand new step-mommy."

The gathered Brotherhood members shared a good laugh. Regan eyed the resident speedster, "Pietro, how do you stay so fit if all you do is sit on the couch all day?"

Pietro smirked, "My mutation allows me to metabolize ninety-five percent of everything I eat, you metabolize twenty-five percent, so in conclusion not only is my body practically perfect but there's hardly any waste too."

Regan rolled her eyes, but her curiosity was soon peeked, "Todd, why do you refuse to use soap?"

Todd cleared his throat, "Soap messes with my skin yo. It gets all irritated and uncomfortable."

Regan nodded at the simple answer, "St. John, is that your real name or did you just Saint yourself?"

St. John smiled, "Sheila moih name is pronounced Sin Jin, but you blokes can't say it roihght."

Regan shook her head, "What's your deal with fire?"

St. John's smile shifted to something the Brotherhood never saw in the crazed Aussie, despair, "Well when oih was born Sheila, loihke two minutes after, there was this crazy fire…" he paused for a moment, "Oih was the only survoihvor."

Thinking quickly Regan changed the subject, "Freddy?" Freddy turned to meet the blonde's gaze, "What does the 'J.' in your name stand for?"

Freddy looked puzzled, as did the rest of the Brotherhood, "I… don't know."

Regan peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "How can you not know your own middle name?"

Freddy shrugged, "No one ever told me. I was left at the circus and I guess that they didn't know it either."

St. John leaned forward, "Should we make one up for him? Everyone needs a middle name roihght?"

Lance sat back and sighed, "Someone has to know right?"

-Several minutes later-

Lance held the phone to his ear, "Hello? Lubbock Texas Adoption Agency? Yeah I have one of your kids and I wanted to know what his middle name is." He paused for a minute, "What do you mean I should know my child's middle name? Hello? Hello!"

Pietro rolled his eyes, "There went that idea."

Lance glared at the speedster, "Do you have a better one?"

-Several minutes later-

Pietro sped into the living room holding a stack of computer paper.

Wanda stared at her brother, "Where did you get that?"

Pietro smiled the patented Brotherhood smile of innocence, "The Jones' down the street left their door unlocked."

Lance shook his head, "The family with an active internet connection and the best computer in the neighborhood just left their door unlocked?"

Pietro nodded, "Strange coincidence huh?" he began reading through the papers. A steady hum emanated from the material as Pietro used his speed. He then slammed the stack onto the coffee table, "Nothing! Two hundred and forty-one listings and his middle name isn't in any of them!"

Lance sighed, "Anybody got another idea?"

Todd sat in thought until Raven walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Todd smiled, and hoped in front of Raven as she ventured out of the kitchen, "Yo Mystique, you know what the 'J,' in Freddy's name is?"

Raven looked at the green teenager, "It stands for Jack, 'J' 'A' 'C' 'K,' Jack." She then made her way back to the stairs.

Freddy stood up tall and proud, "From this moment on I shall forever be known as Frederick Jack Dukes!"

Raven then called from the stairs, "Hey Frederick Jack Dukes! Take out the trash!"

Pietro sat against the couch and crossed his arms, "That was anti-climatic."

Regan peeked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Pietro quickly pointed to himself, "Django," then Lance, "Dominic," next Todd, "Mortimer," and finally St. John, "Fernando."

Regan nodded, "He has the most normal middle name," The Brotherhood then peered out of the window and watched as Freddy attempted to wrestle the garbage away from Deuce the Devil Dog, "At least he's on our side," the bag exploded and garbage fell all over the lawn, "Then again…"


	12. Everything Changes

-One month later on the outskirts of Bayville-

A flat white Challenger roared past a black Civic, and was the first across the finish line. The Challenger turned around and came back to the gathered crowd. The door opened and before the driver knew what was going on he was immediately tackled by a green blur.

Todd hopped up and down, "We won! We won! We won!"

Lance pushed the green teen away and got up. He paused for a moment the smiled, "Yeah we did!"

Pietro then sped up to the two, "Eight thousand dollars," he flipped the bills in his hand, "We have enough to open the shop."

Just then a very familiar person made himself present, "Alvers! I'm next!"

Lance turned to meet his new opponent, "Matthews? Daddy bail you out of jail?" Lance balled up his fists.

Duncan smirked, "Nice car. What do you say we make our race interesting?"

Lance eyed the blonde, "What? Two grand not interesting enough for you?"

Duncan chuckled, "You still think too small Alvers. Pink-slips."

Lance was caught off guard, but quickly regained his composure, "Why should I risk my Challenger, when I haven't even seen what you're racing?"

Duncan glared at the rock tumbler, "That's my baby," He pointed to a Gloss Black 1969 Nova. His features then twisted into anger, "What the hell are they doing?"

Lance turned to the car and saw Todd actually picking up the front end of the car, and Pietro speeding around it checking every nook and cranny, "Looks like they're checking to see if you're worth racing," Lance nodded at the speedster, "You're on Mathews. You and me half an hour."

Duncan smirked, "Deal," with that he walked back to his car.

Pietro and Todd walked back to Lance, "This ain't such a great idea yo. He's got you beat on weight."

Pietro nodded in agreement, "Yeah and I took a peek under the hood, his engine has some serious parts on it."

Lance nodded as his comrade told him everything. He crossed his arms and appeared to be deep in thought, "He's running a 396 with a blower on a car that has me by almost a thousand pounds," he smirked, "Pietro did you read that manual I gave you?"

Pietro nodded in confusion, "Yeah why?"

Lance smirked, "Run home. In the back of the garage there's a box marked 'Treasured Memories,' bring it here," Pietro nodded, "Oh and don't let Regan know what we're up to." In an instant Pietro was gone. Lance turned to his remaining comrade, "Todd pop the hood and help me strip down the intake manifold."

Todd only smiled and produced a socket wrench and screwdriver from his pockets.

-Several minutes later-

Pietro finally materialized in front of the car, "Lance you are the craziest person I've ever met," he pulled a Nitrous Oxide system from the box, "But sometimes you do things that remind me why you're leader."

Lance nodded and handed him the wrench, "It would take me an hour or two to do this, but if you do it, it'll be done in two minutes and I'll still have enough time to tune it and make sure it works."

Pietro nodded and suddenly went to work.

Todd stood next to his fearless leader, "You sure about this?"

Lance nodded, "Pietro can do it. I'd rather have you or me working on it, but between the two of us we can double check everything."

Todd smiled, "So what are you gonna tell Regan when we go home with two cars?"

Lance grunted, "Regan will believe what I tell her because she doesn't need to know anything about this."

Suddenly there came a very familiar voice, "Oh really?"

Lance slapped his forehead, then swung around to meet his very disgruntled wife, "Regan? Hi!"

Regan crossed her arms, as St. John and Freddy ran to the scene, "What are you doing?"

Lance's eyes darted back and forth, "Well you see… I uh…"

Regan glared at the famed leader of the Brotherhood, "You're street racing aren't you!"

Lance attempted to give her the patented Brotherhood smile of innocence, "Of course not," he looked to his side and noticed Todd was absent. He then turned around to the car and noticed Pietro was gone as well, "You see, Pietro is…" he finally located the speedster and saw him drinking a beer, "Is drinking, so…" he turned to the car again and finally noticed Todd's legs peeking out from under it. He reached down and picked him up by the pant's leg, "Todd is racing."

Todd looked at Lance from his vantage point, "This may be the blood rushing to my head, but are you drunk?"

Regan chuckled, "Todd is racing your Challenger?"

Lance opened the door and tossed the amphibian into the driver's seat, "Yes he is."

Regan shook her head, "Well you better teach him about four-speed."

Todd began to fidget nervously, "There are four speeds?"

Lance slapped his forehead again, "Todd, don't panic. Pietro quit drinking, and asked for you two," He pointed to St. John and Freddy, "I thought I told you two to keep her occupied!"

Freddy rubbed the back of his neck, "John can tell you why it didn't work out."

St. John was pushed forward, "Well you see Lance, the Sheila tricked us. She asked where you were, and we were watching moih stories and we accidentally slipped up," Through out St. John's explanation Freddy kept pointing to him trying to place the blame solely on the Aussie.

"Todd double check Pietro's work, I'll be right back," Lance sighed and pushed his way past his comrades, "Regan, why are you so upset?"

Regan glared at him, "I don't want you to end up in the hospital again."

Lance smiled, "I'm not gonna get hurt."

Regan balled up her fists, "Spoken like a true idiot. No one ever thinks they're going to get hurt. What makes you say that huh?"

Lance was beginning to get angry, "Cause I've been doing it for the past three weeks!"

Regan's eyes shot open in shock, "What! You mean to tell me that you lied about that night job, and you've been making Dingus and Wingus run interference so you could speed around?"

Lance smiled, "Well in my defense how else am I supposed to get you through college huh?" Regan's eyes began to soften, "And Wanda too. Plus with all the money we've been making racing, we can finally afford to open our own garage, and the boys will have a place to work."

Regan shook her head, "And I know why you didn't tell me…" she paused, "It would have taken an extra twelve seconds."

Lance smirked at her, "Come on, one more race."

Regan closed the gap and gave him a hug, "And you'll have enough?"

Lance held her tight, "No we've had enough for a while, I just really want to smoke that baseline."

As if on cue Raven showed up, "You better win this race Numb-nuts, I have three thousand in side bets on you."

Regan peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "Raven, you're here too?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "What did you think would keep her away? The drinking or the gambling?"

At that moment Duncan appeared, "You ready to hand over your car Alvers?"

Lance looked to his car and saw Todd giving him the thumbs up. Lance smirked, "Matthews, I hope you have a ride home."

-An hour later in the garage-

Lance was under the hood of his prized 1970 Dodge Challenger. Todd handed him a new socket for the wrench. And he removed the parts they added before the race.

Todd smiled, "Greatest race ever."

Lance nodded in agreement, "I thought he was gonna cry."

Todd crouched on the bench, "What now Lance? You promised not to race anymore."

Lance grabbed a rag and began cleaning off his hands, "I guess we restore the interior," he smirked, "But then again, I only promised to quit street racing."

-Two weeks later in Anna and Kitty's room-

Anna stood at the window looking out over the grounds, while Kitty sat on her bed staring at the Goth.

Kitty crossed her legs, "You should, like, tell him."

Anna crossed her arms, "Ah… ah just don't know anymore…" she trailed off.

Kitty leaned forward, "You don't know if you love him anymore?"

Anna smiled, "No, ah love him… ah just don't know if he could love me after everything we've been through."

Kitty snorted, "If he can't, then he's totally not worth your time."

Anna turned to meet the gaze of the younger girl, "Ah slept with someone…"

Kitty's eyes went wide, "Well… It is Pietro we're talking about. I know you don't want to hear it but he could have been with half the town by now."

Anna's features shifted to despair, "You're rahght… Do ya think he would take me back?"

Kitty sighed, "You'll never know unless you try."

-Meanwhile in the Med-Lab-

Hank wore his fully sterilized scrubs. He was hunched over Jean's sweating body. Charles and Ororo stood off to the side fully prepared to help in anyway Hank deemed necessary.

Hank shook his head profusely, "Charles, I can't do this. The children are premature, we do not have the necessary equipment to accommodate their arrival."

Charles nodded, "We must remain calm as to not disturb the other students. Ororo bring the limousine around," She nodded and quickly left through the door, "Hank bring her to the ground floor, Logan will be waiting to accompany us," Hank nodded and picked the panting redhead up as delicately as is mutant strength would allow.

He then reached into Jean's mind, _"We're taking you to the hospital, please be strong."_

Jean nodded, _"Somebody has to tell Wanda," _she paused for a moment, _"Children?"_


	13. Hurt

**A/N:** Well this is the last chapter of Glycerine. I'm really proud of this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I guess I have to say that I know nothing about explosives so just pretend the things I'm talking about are feasible. Anyways, if you're this far into it then you must like it so, thanks. Enjoy.

-The Brotherhood Boarding House-

All seemed peaceful in the boarding house, but as we all know in this house peace does not last long.

Todd leapt over the banister to the ground, "We're all gonna die!"

Lance then bolted down the stairs, "There's no way to survive this!"

A panicking St. John quickly followed him, "She knows no mercy!"

Freddy then barreled down to the ground floor, "I just want you to know that I love you guys!"

Finally Pietro rushed past his brethren, "I want my Mystique!"

Wanda's voice then erupted from the top floor, "Why didn't anyone tell me Jean was giving birth!" this was then followed by a flurry of hex bolts. After she reached the ground floor she walked into the living room, and looked around for her targets, "Where'd they go?"

Without missing a beat the couch began talking, "No one's home yo."

With that Lance leapt up strangling Todd, "She's gonna find us," before Lance could even look up the entire Brotherhood was now on the ground writhing in pain.

At that moment Raven chose to intervene, "Wanda, if you would halt your misplaced aggression, I'm sure your brother would speed you away to the hospital, while your…" she paused, "Peers follow in the jeep."

Wanda only grunted then reached down and grabbed Pietro by the shirt, "Hospital, ten seconds ago," and with that the twins were gone.

Raven shook her head and stared at the mighty Brotherhood, "Oih see somethin' mate."

Lance got to his feet, "That's just your life flashing before your eyes."

St. John let out a cackle, "Oih don't remember meeting Bigfoot."

Todd hoped to his feet, "That's Beast you cartoon character."

-A few hours later at St. Joseph's Memorial Hospital-

The Brotherhood boys had finally been reunited, and they were now gathered around a new miracle.

Lance stared with wide eyes, "It's beautiful."

Pietro nodded in agreement, "It looks so healthy."

Todd wiped at his eyes, "I think I'm gonna cry yo."

Freddy smiled, "Will you look at the size of it?"

St. John chuckled, "Can't wait to have one of moih own."

"Are you gonna buy this cake or are you gonna stare at it all night," the boys snapped back to attention and stared at the cafeteria worker. She eyed the boys, "It's eight dollars

Each boy began digging in his respective pocket.

Lance produced a leather wallet, "I got three bucks."

Todd removed his shoe and let a few coins fall to the floor, "I got… twenty-five, thirty… A buck fifty."

Pietro swept through his wallet, "Here's two."

St. John proudly stuck out his hand, "Oih got a nickel and a skittle."

Freddy smiled as he dug around in his overall pocket, he pulled out a bill that the other Brotherhood boys gasped at, "I have a five!"

-Several minutes later in the Maternity ward-

The Brotherhood boys were walking down the hallway each enjoying a slice of chocolate cake, when suddenly the lights began to flicker rapidly.

Lance looked to Pietro; "You don't think…" he trailed off.

Pietro sighed, "Knowing her…"

He was immediately cut off by the other Brotherhood female, "Where have you idiots been? Wanda's about to kill the doctor for not letting her in."

St. John stared at Regan, "Woihy? Oih thought the father was allowed in."

Regan looked at him as if he were the biggest idiot she had ever met, "And who is going to believe that a woman poses the necessary equipment to impregnate another woman?"

Pietro smirked, "I got an idea."

-A few minutes later in the delivery room-

Jean was drenched in sweet, as a male dressed in a gown, cap, and gloves entered the room. Jean strained to see who it was, and let out a low growl when she realized who it was. Although a mask covered his face she instantly knew who it was.

"Pietro! Where's Wanda!" she screamed in pain. Pietro looked down at the redhead and winked. Then suddenly there was a shift in his appearance and Jean smiled, "Wanda."

Wanda nodded, "It pays to be friends with a Mastermind."

Jean let out an anguished cry, "They're coming!"

-A few minutes later in the waiting room-

The Brotherhood boys sat on the opposite side of the room from Xavier and his staff. Regan rolled her eyes as she watched her husband and his friends glare at the older mutants.

She turned a page in her magazine, "I married an idiot."

Logan glared from across the room, "Always thought I'd have to skin one of you in this situation."

Pietro snorted, "Yeah? I'd like to see you pull that with Wanda."

Logan unsheathed his claws with their familiar, 'Skint,' "I'm gonna rip off your eyelids so you don't miss your ass getting kicked."

Xavier cleared his throat, "I assume we'll have to work out a custody agreement."

Lance smirked, "No need, we fight, you lose, the kid stays with us."

Regan chuckled, "Before or after Logan hands you your spleen?" she paused, "Don't you think Wanda should be the one to negotiate this?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "Wanda has enough to worry about."

Todd nodded in agreement, "Yeah like buying a mini-van and becoming a soccer mom." The Brotherhood boys shuddered as they pictured Wanda in a brightly colored sweater.

Ororo stepped in between the warring factions, "In all honesty the child should stay with his mother."

Todd leapt onto Freddy's shoulder, "Who asked you?"

Freddy crossed his arms; "Yeah he's already a member of the Brotherhood."

St. john flicked his lighter open, "Oih think they want us to prove it."

Before the boys could leap into action, Regan cut them off, "You honestly think the boarding house is safe enough to raise a child?" the boys looked at her in confusion, "As a woman I would not want to raise my child there, what with a dog demon running the halls, a mummy living in the basement, and Raven upstairs."

Lance stared at her, "Right and?"

Regan rolled her eyes, "From a mother's point of view it isn't a wise survival strategy," the boys were again lost in confusion, "Johnny likes destruction, Freddy's to strong for his own good, Todd has more bacteria on him than a dead antelope, Pietro can barely manage himself let alone a child, and Lance…" she paused, "Honey, you aren't exactly the calmest person on the planet."

Lance ran his hand through his long luxurious hippy hair, then turned to Xavier, "Well what if Wanda gets her kid on the weekends?"

Xavier's features twisted into shock, "Something's wrong."

-Meanwhile in the delivery room-

The doctor handed Wanda two small bundles, "Congratulations on two beautiful healthy baby boys."

Wanda stared down at the tiny twins. Both had sapphire blue eyes, one had raven black hair like his 'father', while the other had a silver sheen to his hair, quite similar to a certain fleet-footed uncle.

As Wanda held her children the nurse called out to the doctor, "Doctor Essex, there's a complication, she won't stop bleeding."

The doctor rushed to Jean, "Nurse place the children in the incubator, and call down to…"

Wanda's ears quit functioning. The only thing her mind was registering was the phrase, 'won't stop bleeding.' Not one minute ago, she was in love with a beautiful woman, and she was holding her newborn children, now a stranger had stripped her of her children and her mate was bleeding uncontrollably. Tears began to stream from her face as she watched Jean slip into unconsciousness.

-A few hours later in the parking garage of the hospital-

It was now just a few hours past dawn. The Brotherhood was extremely shaken up after the news. They walked through the garage in utter silence. Regan had volunteered to stay behind and try to comfort the Scarlet Witch. Never before had the Brotherhood seen their most powerful and intimidating member that vulnerable.

The Brotherhood continued their journey to the jeep, when all of a sudden they noticed something on the floor.

Todd hopped over to it and began examining it, "Guys…" his face shifted to terror, "It's ticking."

The rest of the Brotherhood closed the gap and examined the contraption as well. Lance's eyes went wide, "Bomb," Freddy gathered up his courage and prepared to throw himself onto the explosive, but was quickly stopped by Lance, "What do you think you're doing Blob?"

Freddy flinched at how harshly Lance said his codename, "I'm…" he shook his head, "I'm gonna smother it."

Lance shook his head, "No way, you don't even know if you could survive the blast," he then turned to St. John, "Johnny could you contain the blast."

St. John got closer to it, "Oih… Oih don't… know mate," he studied it closer, "If it was a napalm maybe but it could be chemical."

Lance shook his head and the ground began to shake around them, "I'm gonna burry it!"

But before he could tip the rictor-scale Todd leapt in his way, "Don't do that, remember what Mystique taught us? Don't ever move the bomb after the timer is set."

Lance relaxed if only for a while, "Then what do we do?"

Unbeknownst to his brethren, gears in Pietro's head had been turning. He looked at the timer, "Two minutes," he then sighed, "Freddy how much do you weigh these days?"

Freddy thought for a few seconds, "I guess three fifty. Why?" before Freddy could finish his sentence he was already at the boarding house, "What?"

Pietro returned to the garage and looked at his comrades, "Who's next?"

Lance glared at the speedster, "What do you have planned!" but alas his words fell on def ears, as he too was at the boarding house and miles away from the explosive.

Pietro materialized behind Todd and St. John, "Are you going to fight or go peacefully?" he didn't let them answer and they were now with Lance at the boarding house.

Lance looked out into the direction of the hospital, "Dammit Pietro! You can't do everything by yourself!"

Back in the parking garage Pietro materialized in front of the bomb, "Can't move Jean she's in critical, can't move my nephews, don't know what would happen," he smiled surreally, "I'm an uncle," his facial features shifted to determination, "Okay a minute thirty…" he paused, "Plenty of time, no pressure." He pulled a pocketknife out of his pocket and smirked, "Hope Lance doesn't miss you too much."

He studied the device a while longer, and opened the blade in his hand, "Okay remember what Mystique taught you." He closed his eyes and began concentrating.

Then all of a sudden Raven's voice flooded his mind, "The left! To the left! That's the spot!"

Pietro fell onto his back, "Didn't want to remember that," he began concentrating again, "Have to remember, have to survive this for… for…" he paused for another moment, his eyes finally shot open.

Raven's voice boomed in his mind again, "Disable the timer, if it can't reach zero then it can't go off."

He held the blade against the blue wire, and as he applied pressure to severe it, he spoke only one word, "Anna."

-Meanwhile at the boarding house-

Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood darted to the back of the house. Lance reached the garage and threw the garage door open, he dug in his pocket for his keys and unlocked the door, "Get in now!"

The Brotherhood did little to question him at St. John and Todd leapt into the back, and Freddy took shotgun while Lance shot out of the garage and down the driveway to the street.

Todd in an attempt to get their minds off their current situation examined the seats, "I'd like to meet the guy that made your seats Lance."

St. John stuck out his hand, "Hello mate, St. John here custom interiors are moih area of expertise."

Todd reluctantly shook his hand, "Todd, John shut up! Freddy did you see how much time was left on the bomb before Pietro sped us out?" Freddy only nodded, "Well!" Freddy looked at Lance with heavy eyes. He hit the steering wheel several times, "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Lance scorched around every corner he came across. He knew it was all in vain but if he didn't try he'd never be able to live with himself, hell he probably won't be able to live with himself anyways, "Pietro you fucking idiot!"

The Brotherhood boys sank into their seats, each one knowing what Lance was going through.

-Back in the parking garage-

Pietro stood triumphantly over the mechanism a thin sheet of sweat covering his body. He was so relieved until it began projecting a hologram.

The hologram was no more than a foot tall, and the man had deathly white skin and slicked back raven black hair. He had a small gem on his forehead, and he wore dark blue clothes with eight strips protruding from his back forming a cape of sorts.

The man began clapping, "Well done Quicksilver."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The man chuckled, "I am Dr. Nathaniel Essex, but you may call me Mister Sinister. Asked for how I know you," he smirked, "Who doesn't know the son of Magneto?"

Pietro furrowed his brow in anger, "What was this supposed to accomplish?"

Sinister let out a loud hardy laugh, "It was obviously an attack against your father and sister. You see I want her children."

Pietro face began turning red, "Why!"

Sinister smirked, "Temper, temper Pietro. You see they are the offspring of two of the most powerful mutants in existence. Obviously, an impossible birth, so naturally when they grow up they have the potential to be the most powerful mutants ever."

Things were finally catching up to Pietro, "Why are you telling me all this?"

Sinister sighed, "I'm buying time of course."

Pietro's eyes shot open, "For what?"

Sinister placed his arms behind his back, "You see this device has been emitting a pulse that disrupts your mutant abilities. The first bomb was a decoy, but when you disarmed it you released the pulse."

Pietro was puzzled, "What's the pulse for?"

Sinister smirked, "I intended to destroy the Brotherhood in one glorious blast, but I assume I will have to settle for you."

And just as quickly as the shock washed over Pietro's body his world went black with a bang.

-Meanwhile at the Brotherhood Boarding House-

Anna stood on the front lawn deep in thought, as she walked to the house she saw Lance and the other Brotherhood boys driving off in a hurry.

Anna sighed, "Pietro wasn't with 'em," she walked up the sidewalk and up the only step onto the small porch. She admired the flowers that were planted around the cement, and then mused to herself how dilapidated the house had become after Raven left.

She lifted her arm and dressed the doorbell. After a few minutes she could here footsteps rushing towards the door, "Yes?" Raven had answered the door and was shocked to see her daughter standing in front of her, "Anna Marie."

Anna stared at her mother, "Where's Pietro? Ah need to talk to him."

Raven peeked an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to say 'hi' to your mother?"

Anna glared at the shape-shifter, "Tell ya what when ah see her, ah'll give her a hug."

Raven snorted, "How are you feeling Rogue?"

Anna flinched at the use of her codename, which cause Raven to smile; "How should ah be feelin'? Ah'm fahne. Ah'm thrahvin'."

Raven smirked, "That is good to know but…" she paused, "I wonder why you want to see Pietro…" she paused this time studying her daughter's face.

Anna crossed her arms, "That is none of your business, and you can back the hell off."

Raven chuckled, "You can wait for him in his room, he should be home soon enough," she then turned around and walked back up the stairs leaving a stunned Anna at the doorway.

Anna made her way to the stairs but a voice caused her to stop, "I have not seen my mother in three thousand years."

Anna looked around and spotted a heavily bandaged man wearing cargo pants and a loose button up shirt, "You're the mummy from the museum," N'Kantu nodded, "Well, you're lucky ah'd give anythin' not to see her for three thousand years…" she paused, "She put me through too much to be able to forgive her."

N'Kantu shook his head, "So she is a screw up?" Anna nodded in response, "That is not the point, the point is that she is still here, and as I am sure you know, that is something that can change very quickly." With that N'Kantu ventured back into the living room and sat on the couch, thoroughly enjoying what his new friends called a television.

Anna shook her head and made her way up the stairs. She then walked down the hall and paused at Raven's door for a moment longer than she'd care to admit. She finally made it to Pietro's room. She walked in, closed the door behind her, and sat on his bed. She looked around and noticed that it was perfectly clean, just like when he stayed at the mansion. She leaned back onto her elbows and crossed her legs.

She let a small smile slip onto her lips, "Ah'll wait for you Pietro Maximoff. For as long as it takes."

**A/N:** Well that was it. Will Jean survive childbirth? Will Anna discover what happened to her love? What does Sinister have planned for the Brotherhood? Guess I'll have to get started on "Before I'm Dead," for you to find out, huh? I got some ideas planned out, but I'm going to take a break for a while. See you in number 5.


End file.
